Small Meets Big
by LittleGreenWolf
Summary: Eriol made a boo boo! Now a new batch of cards stronger than clow cards are in the past, when Shaoran and Sakura are kids. The older verions of S+S have to go back in time, capture the new cards, and protect their younger selves! Chap 13 is FINALLY up!
1. Stirrings

An Aila Story _Come one! Come all! Come view a wacked out fanfic of two card captors placed in an interesting situation you won't find out about till the next chapter!   
Sakura: "Are you OK, Aila?"   
Shaoran: "Aila no Baka."   
Aila: "Totally cute hunk of a Chinese Gaki!"   
Shaoran: "........." Major sweatdropage.   
  
******************** I CAN NOT BELIVE I KEEP FORGETTING THIS!: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. The Lovely ladies of CLAMP are the creators, not me. They and kodansha own the rights._   
  
  


Little Meets Big_(and hot ~_^)_ **  
  
  
Chapter 1   
Stirrings**

  
  
Hold, leg up, toe down, shift weight to toe... slash down. Right behind left, shift weight, lift arms-   
  
"Hello Sakura." Shaoran called to the 16 year old girl who was watching him behind a tree. He knew she was approaching for the last couple of minutes.   
  
"How'd you know I was there, Shaoran?"   
  
"You're very noisy when you move."   
  
Sakura responded with her lower lip pouting, which Shaoran saw out of the corner of his eye.   
"And I sensed your aura."   
  
"Oh, I guess that could give me away." Smiled Sakura.   
  
Shaoran continued on with his exercise, and Sakura continued to watch.   
  
'I wish she wouldn't just stare, its harder to concentrate with her around.' Thought Shaoran in the middle of a swing.   
  
She moved back and found a place at the trunk of a tree. She sat and still watched, to Shaoran's uncomfort. His face remained emotionless, so she didn't have a clue.   
  
'All though I've seen his exercises with with the sword countless times, its so cool, not to mention totally hot. And his movement with the sword is, dare I think, graceful?' Sakura smiled at the thought of what a guy with think if he where called graceful. 'He's so impressive with it that even Tomoyo has video tapped his excersizes.   
  
After about 10 minutes without a word, Sakura decided it was time Shaoran had a little break. She stood up when his back was turned and walked up to him.   
  
'Hmmmmm. I wonder what he'd do if I...' thought Sakura mischiviously.   
  
'Uh oh. What's she up to now?' wondered Shaoran when he sensed her movement.   
  
Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and kissed his cheek.   
  
All though in the four years of going out with her, they kissed a lot, it never failed when she catches him off guard; Shaoran turned a bright, crimson, red.   
  
He stood ridged while Sakura hung on to him, and she was now hugging him even harder. Shaoran turned a shade darker when he realized her chest was pressed against his back.   
  
"I was just wondering Li-kun," Sakura began, "Could you teach me how to use a sword?"   
  
Shaoran recived a bit of a mature thought. 'Bad Shaoran.' he chastized himself. She means nothing like that. _(N/A: I couldn't resist. Gomen. Well, he is a guy anyway, isn't he? ~_^ )_ Then he pictured a sweet, smiling Sakura. Now he tried to picture her with a sword in her hand. Very hard to picture.   
  
The end of Shaoran's mouth curled up at the humorus vision of Sakura with a sword. He turned his face to her, and she saw his smile.   
  
"Why do you wan't to learn how to use a sword?"   
  
"Well..." She removed herself from his back, (to Shaoran's relief, and disappointment) and started to explain. "I was watching this show about a girl who was forced into the sword duels at her school, and she beat everyone's butt, even the kendo and fencing team captains! So this show started to get me thinking I should know how to handle a sword if I ever got in a situation like that girl-" _(A/N: Sorry. Couldn't stop myself mentioning another of my fave animes.)_   
  
Sakura stopped talking when she heard the mission of the story. Something rarely heard by other people, Shaoran laughing. She smiled at her sucess.   
  
"Sakura, do yourself a favor and lay back on the Shoujo (girl) Anime. Especially that anime. Also, if you ever where in a situation like that, which I totally doubt you'd be in, since to are the great and powerful card mistress, you could just call upon the Sword Card."   
  
"But I don't want to depend on the cards that much. Anyway, even with the sword card, do you think I could beat you in a sword duel?   
  
"Definitely no."   
  
"See, I need you to teach me! So will you?"   
  
"I have to think about it Sakura. If you start going around dressed like a guy and getting yourself into duels, I'll worry about you." He said playfully.   
  
"All right." She said in a bit of a disappointing voice. The she remembered why she was here. "So do you want to go do something?"   
  
"What? You couldn't find Tomoyo?"   
  
"Since when do I need a reason to go out with my boyfriend?" She asked as she hugged him, this time in front.   
  
'Man,' he thought. 'I love it when she calls me that.'   
  
"You really couldn't find Tomoyo, could you?"   
  
Sakura just looked up to him and smiled.   
  
Shaoran got a sweat drop in the back of his head.   
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
On a bench overlooking the town _(A/N: a.k.a. make out point! ^_^)_ sat two people.   
  
"So Tomoyo, did you miss me?" conferred the 16 year old boy with a long, dark braid.   
  
Tomoyo looked at him with her eyes almost in tears, "Of course I did!"   
  
Eriol rested Tomoyo's head on his shoulders, and smiled.   
  
"Did you miss me, Eriol-kun?" She asked playfully.   
  
"What. Hmm. Let me think about it for a minute.   
  
She quickly sat up and gave him a venomous look. A true warning. Eriol sweat dropped looking at her, the brought her back to him with his arms.   
  
"Nothing in this world is a beautiful or Intellectual, or brings a smile to my face like you, my Tomo-ko of Japan."   
  
Tomoyo smiles at him a giant smile, which causes him to smile, her head returns to his shoulder, and they watch the sunset together.   
  
Minutes later she asks, "What do you have in store for Sakura and Shaoran this time, and how long are you staying?"   
  
Eriol sweat drops again.   
  
  
(A/N: Ohhhhhh. I could of stopped their, and made you wait till the next chapter, but I wont do that. Read on! I'll just put the cliffhanger at an even better spot. (Laughs evilly.) Muhahahaah!)   
  
  
**********************   
  
Class next day...   
  
"Settle down now class." Sensi Tugahama told the class.   
  
Sakura was still looking at Tomoyo. Sakura couldn't find her all day yesterday, and her and Shaoran ended up watching movies at his house, which was fine by her. However what bugged Sakura about Tomoyo was that she had been smiling all morning. She definitely had an exceedingly large amount of smiles today. 'She sure is happy about something.' Sakura thought.   
  
Sakura took out a piece of paper to write a note asking her what was so great about today.   
  
"I'm happy to announce that today we have a new student with us today..." Reported the teacher.   
  
Sakura started to write her note.   
  
"I believe many of you have been his classmates in the past.   
  
Sakura was no longer paying attention, while Shaoran listened to the teacher suspiciously.   
  
"Please welcome Hiiragizawa, Eriol."_(A/N: Ok, Ok, please forgive me for having him show up the same way as in my other fanfiction. I was gonna delete that one, but people actually like it. -_-')_   
  
At the mention of his name, Sakura broke her lead, and threw her head up.   
  
'THATS WHY!' she yelled in her head.   
  
Shaoran let out a groan.   
  
Sakura looked at the door just in time to see the 16 year old boy walk in the door.   
  
She couldn't help but smile at him. Eriol smiled back with a nod of his head.   
  
Sakura could hear Shaoran grinding his teeth.   
  
"Eriol, you may sit behind Shaoran Li.   
  
Shaoran looked up in horror at this.   
  
When Sakura stole a look behind her, Shaoran was in the process of banging his forhead on his desk. 'Oh well.'   
  
Eriol started walking towards his new seat, and received tons of hello's from old acquaintances. When he got to Shaoran he just smiled, and sat down.   
  
Shaoran didn't take his eyes off of him.   
  
"Mr. Shaoran, please face the front of the class." Called the teacher.   
  
Shaoran complied, wishing he had eyes on the back of his head.   
  
When he did face forward, he saw a folded note on his desk.   
  
He opened it slowly, suspecting who it was from.   
  
  
  


_How's my favorite decedent?   
~_^_

  
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
_O.K.. I stopped there. You gonna read the next chapter? So far I totally like this fanfic better then the last one, which I am curently trying to salvage. Warning. The next chapter will be longer, but it'll answer these questions:   
  
  
  
What does Eriol have in store for our cute couple of card captors.   
  
Will Eriol and Tomoyo start making out in pure passion in front of Shaoran and Sakura.   
  
Ok, maybe the last one has a very little chance of happening. Find out what happens next time on the next exciting chapter of, oh! What did I call this again? Don't forget to respond. Was this Kawiii? Aila no Baka? Sukoi? Whatever?   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon Says:   
"This author's gone totally wakko."   
Shaoran: "Aye."   
Sakura: You sure you don't need, uh anything?"   
Aila: "Sakura-chan, can I borrow Chinese Gaki?"_


	2. Time Mess

  
_Welcome back to this delightful tale. Here you find out the plot, which I'm rather proud of.   
Shaoran: "Its stupid."   
Sakura: Sweat droops. "I think its cute. I'm gonna take a nap, see ya."   
Aila: Watches Sakura go away. "I'd be a little more polite if I where you Shaoran."   
Shaoran: Gulp  
  
I CAN NOT BELIVE I KEEP FORGETTING THIS!: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. The Lovely ladies of ClAMP are the creators, not me. They and kodansha own the rights._   
  
  


**Little Meets Big   
  
Chapter 2   
Time Mess**

  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Lunch time. Now Shaoran could watch HIM without sneaking looks at him every minute and getting more detentions from teachers.   
  
They, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol, sat at a round table outside in the picnic area. Shaoran sat strait across from Eriol, barely blinking with his eyes fixated on him.   
  
Sakura smiled looking around her at the great weather they where having. At least she was smiling till she got a look a Shaoran.   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stared at Shaoran, who seemed to be using all his will and energy to stare at Eriol. Sweat drops appeared on their heads while Eriol pretended not to notice his persistent decendent.   
  
"Well, I see everyone made it to 16," joked Eriol, then with a gleam in his eye, added "And your looking as lovely as ever Sakura.   
  
Eriol was lucky looks couldn't kill, because while Sakura blushed at his comment, Shaoran gaze turned even more venomous.   
  
"Why are you back?" Shaoran questioned in a cold voice.   
  
"Loosen up Li-kun," said Sakura, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. That action caused him to temporarily loose his interest in Eriol, and look at Sakura with a blushing face.   
  
"Your right, Tomoyo, they do make a cute couple." Eriol commented, smiling at the couple. Shaoran's gaze instantly returned to Eriol.   
  
Eriol looked up, then wind then blew. Eriol looked in pure serenity, feeling the wind against his skin. He then let out a sigh, and faced companions. "But back to your question, Descendant. Lets see, where should I start?" Eriol said while closing his eyes. "Over the last couple of years I've been working on a new project. A new batch of cards, that I call the 'Eriol Cards'."   
  
"How original." Li of course replied, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Yes. I just recently finished my 15th card, called the hour card. A stronger version of Sakura's time card. All of my new beta cards are stronger versions of the Sakura/Clow cards, but also with improvements which I am quite proud of.   
  
Now Eriol had some of Shaoran's interest at this.   
  
"With these cards you can use 3 at a time, plus the best thing about them is this; you can temporarily combine cards to make a new card. For example if Sakura's cards could do this, you could combine the power and fight cards, to one card. Imagine how hard that would be to defeat.   
  
"Wow, Eriol. That sounds so cool!" Commented Sakura, leaning across the table to listen better to him.   
  
"Yes, I know." He said smugly. Then sighed again, going on with his story. "Now here's the problem. After I finished the hour card, I sort of ...ugh, made a... mistake. I placed the hour card next to the transport card. The hour card wasn't quite sealed. And next thing I know, when I entered the room, all my cards where gone. I've pinpointed where they went though. 5 years and 5 months ago into the past." Eriol stood up smiling, obviously impressed with himself for figuring this bit of information out.   
  
Sakura and Shaoran had sweat drops, and looks of unbelief on their faces. When Eriol saw this, he just put a hand behind his head, and tried laughing it off.   
  
"This is where you two come in..." He said gesturing to Sakura and Shaoran. "Like I said, the cards went into the past. Now think about this; these cards like I said, are stronger than Clow cards. They went back to when you two where fairly new to capturing cards." Shaoran frowned at this. Eriol noticed this, smiled some more. "Plus no one in the past has any knowledge of these cards, as well as the problem that if these cards do enough damage, they could negatively affect out time. Now imagine your cute 10 year old selves verses these cards."   
  
There was a short pause then...   
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Shaoran stood up and started to yell, "Even if we could defeat those cards, the time card doesn't have enough power to transport us that far back in time!"   
  
"Must I remind you your talking to the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Eriol said in a voice used to talking to small children.   
  
Shaoran sat down, folded his arms across his chest, and started mumbling stuff bits about "responsibility" and "cause of the end of the world".   
  
"So you already have a plan?" Chimed Sakura.   
  
"Of course I do, Sakura." Eriol leaned down and tapped her nose, causing her to smile. "After I figured out what happened, I instantly formulated a plan involving you. I created a Sakura Card version of the transport card that could be combined with the Sakura time card. There's your answer to traveling through time." As he said this, Eriol took out a Sakura Card and handed it to Sakura. It had a picture of a two people on opposite ends of a map, and had "Transport" written on the bottom.   
  
"Well thats great," chimed Shaoran. "Now all we have to do is go back to the time you started creating these cards, and stop you."   
  
Eriol sighed. "Sorry Descendant, it doesn't work that way. I was working on these cards in the same place the Clow cards where created. It's in mid dimensions, and time has no place there. What happens there happens, and can't be changed."   
  
"Oh." went Sakura.   
  
"So its to the past with you two!" Eriol said, smiling once again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The cards are automatically attracted to strong outputs of magic. That means your younger selves are I risk. You should keep you eye's on them. And do try to do this without letting them know who you are. If they do find out, they might learn stuff of the future, and no one should know stuff about their future in this situation." He then looked at Tomoyo. "So because of this, I had Tomoyo-chan here-"   
  
"Make you two totally awesome costumes with mask to conceal your identities" Cried Tomoyo, placing a large bag on the table, obviously containing their costumes." Then she looked down at the bag. "Sorry, but I was only able to make you each one costume with the little time I had. Hope it fit's you Shaoran, cause I didn't exactly had your measurements."   
  
Shaoran and Sakura both had the same 'we have no control over this situation' look.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
It was about 9:00 at night, and all 4 of them met at the penguin slide. The couple each had a bag with clothing, money, and personal items, since they where planning on staying in the past for a couple of weeks. (A/N: Can you guess what Tomoyo had in her hand?)   
  
"Now Sakura," asked Eriol. "Do you remember all the chants I told you."   
  
"Of course Eriol. You had me repeat theme to you for about an hour." Sakura countered, obviously annoyed.   
  
"You didn't have to answer so harshly." Eriol said in a bit of an upset voice.   
  
"I'm sorry Eriol, are we going to have to leave now?"   
  
"Yes, I think the time is about right." Sakura ran over and hugged Eriol, then Tomoyo.   
  
"I still don't see why I can't go! Why can't I go?!"   
  
"Kero, it would be useless to take you because if you went with us to capture the new cards, and out past selves saw you, they'd know something really odd was up."   
  
"Yeah yeah, fine. Go alone with the Gaki. I'll be sure to tell Touya where you went."   
  
"At the mention of Touya, Shaoran made a face."   
  
Sakura sighed. Kero wouldn't get a chance to tell Touya. She then turned around, held the star key in her hand, and began her chant to turn it into a wand.   
  
Eriol started to walk towards Shaoran with a grin and open arms.   
  
"Don't even think about hugging me, Eriol."   
  
"Well, can't say I didn't try."   
  
Tomoyo laughed, catching it all on film.   
  
Sakura now had her star wand in one hand, and removed 2 cards, the time and transport. Sakura still remembered when Shaoran lost this card to Yue. _(A/N: Ha I changed it!)_ Sakura then began a new chant: 

_  
  
"Power of within, Power of Cards,   
Commands from your creator, Commands from your mistress,   
We command you, COMBINE!"_

  
  
At the last word, Sakura slammed her wand down on the cards like a sledgehammer, releasing a tornado of mist surrounding the cards. Then after all the mist was gone, a single card flew into Sakura's hand. This card had the picture of a person ridding a clock.   
  
"Whoa! Eriol! It actually worked!" Commented Kero while looking over Sakura's shoulder.   
  
'Time Transporter' read the card.   
  
"Time Transport card, release and dispell!, (A/N: sorry if its the wrong chant.) Make a portal to 5 years and 5 months back in time!"   
  
The portal was created before her and she heard Tomoyo call out, "See you in a few seconds!" 'Sure thing Tomoyo.' Sakura thought.   
  
Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, Kero, and Eriol, and Shaoran and her joined hands and jumped into the portal.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Next thing Sakura knows, her and Shaoran where eating dirt next to the Penguin slide.   
  
Sakura looks around for Tomoyo and Eriol. They we'rnt there. 'Well I guess it worked then.' Thought Sakura.   
  
"Are you alright, Sakura?" question Shaoran while pushing himself off of the ground.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She saw Shaoran nood his head, and she stood up. To her feet where two cards, the Time card and Transport card. She picked them up, then stopped. Shaoran sensed it too. Something they havn't felt for a long time.   
  
A Clow Card.   
  
  
**************************   
  
"That won't work, Sakura! You can't let them see your signals!" Cried Kero to the child atempting to capture the card by teaming up with Shaoran, which failed.   
  
The two Twin card halves smiled at her evilly.   
  
Then a thought came to Sakura from what Mei Lin told her earilier that night.   
  
"Mei Lin, we need you!" Sakura cried, flying down to the girl.   
  
Mei Lin looked up to her in surprise.   
  
"Li! You and Meiling might be able to move just like the Twin.   
  
"What Kinomoto?" Mei Lin began to say, looking at Shaoran.   
  
"You can do it! Because you've always watched Li!" Sakura looked at her, pleadingly.   
  
"But...I'll just be a bother..."   
  
"Let's do it Mei Lin" Shaoran said, and smiled to Mei Lin.   
  
The Twin card attacked, and Shaoran and Mei Lin both postioned themselves in the same offense positions at the same time. The card attacked, with feet flying. Both sides where giving a tumble of blocks and punches at the same momment as it's partner. The Twin card jumped back, and looked at the two humans with worry in their faces. Then Shaoran and Mei Lin both gave a kick, sending the Twin card's halves to the ground. Sakura ran up to them at that momment. and positioned her clow wand.   
  
"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!"   
  
This time the card sealed as a whole card. The capture was a success.   
  
But Shaoran still felt magic. He looked down the street, where there was the start of wooded area. Somthing was in the trees. He looked to Sakura, she was too excited about the capture, talking to Mei Lin, to sense anything.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"I think you sense us, Shaoran." Whispered Sakura.   
  
Yeah, his younger slef definatly sensed something. And he was looking over here. He difinatly sensed them. Let go, we can go to a hotel, and look for an apartment in the morning."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
_(A/N: Was it long enough? It not really a cliffhanger. But do you want to read the next chapter written by wild and crazy me? Stay tunned for next time! And please read and respond!   
  
Shaoran: "So now we're in the past, and we have to be body guards to our younger selves, while capturing Eriol's cards?"   
Aila: "Yep! Arn't I a genieus?"   
Shaoran: "Far from it."   
Aila: "Oh! Your soo cute when your dissagreeeing!" Starts walking twards him, about to hug him.   
Shaoran Starts backing away.   
Shaoran: "Don't even think about hugging me! SAAAKKKURAAAA! The crazy girl lost it again!"_


	3. Meetings

Untitled _I do not own any Card Captor Sakura, or Cardcaptors rights. So don't sue me, I'm only 15, and have no money.   
  
To Tomoyo+Eriol fans - sorry. I'm really sorry to say this, but since Eriol wasn't back then in this time, they won't really make any other appearances together till the very end. Gomen nasi.   
  
AznTiger - Yes, I admit it. I have been watching card captors. **ducks at objects thrown**. I wanted Mei Lin outta of the story, so I chose that episode, and the English dub (I hate em, yet I watch em). was the only version I had for reference. I'm currently saving up money for a dvd player, and will buy the subtitled episodes! I'll do more research into the Japanese episodes, and make changes to that chapter when I have time. It was really that obvious I used the dub? AnimeDW14 - A braid? I did write that, didn't I. Please excuse the typo. I've been typing these on my computer at 3:00 am in the morning. Lets just say Eriol heard once that Tomoyo was attractive to guys with long hair, and while away, he grew out his hair, and keeps it in a braid. Kay? Me baka.   
  
To Mina-san! - Hope you all like this chapter. I had soooo much fun writing this. If you have the song, I want you to read this with the Catch You Catch Me remix (original CC Sakura opening, except a totally awsome/kaiwaii remix), to get the full effect of this chapter. Its more fun to read. Hehehhe. Have fun!_   
  


**Small Meets Big   
  
Chapter 3   
Meetings**

  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran was on his way home from school through the park when he sensed something. He stopped himself and looked around. 'What ever it is, it's what I felt two nights ago...' After thoroughly looking around, all he saw was a teen couple making out on a bench near the penguin slide. 'Blaaah. That is soo gross. They look like their eating each other from the neck up.' he frowned in disgust. 'When I'm that age, I'm never going to do something like THAT.'   
  
Yet the young boy kept watching. They where about 30 yards away from him, and something told him to get closer. As he approached the couple, he started to make out the aura of pink mixed with splashes of green.   
  
'They where what I sensed!' he stopped suddenly.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Sakura came up to Tomoyo who was in the bushes, looking through her camera at something.   
  
"What are you doing now, Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
"Come see for yourself, Sakura-chan. I was waiting for you, and all of a suddenly I spotted Li-kun staring at this couple making out. AND he's been watching them for the last 5 minutes. Its soo hilarious!"   
  
Sakura felt her cheeks fluster at the mention of Li being in a sentence about kissing.   
  
"Oui, Tomoyo. You should leave Li-kun alone. He'll be very angry to know you've been filming him again."   
  
"Two words, Sakura; possible blackmail. Come on and watch. It's too funny to pass by."   
  
"Hoeeeeeee." Sakura sighed under her breath, anime style.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran took his lips from Sakura's neck. They've been like this for the last 20 minutes. This was possibly the first time they ever made-out in public, and out of all the places, it was the playground! Sakura locked lips with him again, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
'Who cares if we're in public. I don't think Touya will disturb us here.'   
  
He and Sakura had finished their scope of the town with the fly card earlier, searching for any signs of any of the loose cards. When they where done patrolling, they came here to rest, and before he knew it, he kissed her, and now they were STILL kissing.   
  
Shaoran felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up. Sakura also looked up when she saw the look of pure horror on her boyfriend's face.   
  
"I really think you two should get a room." Touya said with Yukito beside him, trying to withhold his laughter.   
  
"The elementary schools just let out, and in a couple of minutes this park will be full of kids staring at you. See, " started Touya, tilting his head to his left. " you already have a perverted Chinese-Gaki whose been staring at you two since I came."   
  
With tomato red faces, Sakura and Shaoran looked to where Touya had pointed, only to meet eye to eye with wide chocolate colored eyes.   
  
Little Shaoran's face turned as red as their's. He looked like a deer caught in head lights, and looked like he was trying to say something, but he suddenly turned and hightailed it.   
  
Shaoran and Sakura watched him run away, then looked back to Touya, smiled giant fake grins, jumped up clutching each other's hand, and ran out of there so fast you would possibly assume they where using the dash card.   
  
"Well, they where a bit odd, weren't they?" Questioned Yukito to his friend.   
  
"Yeah, your right." Replied Touya, who had the strangest feeling to run after the guy with the girl, and... well, kick his ass. This shocked Touya because he was sure he didn't even know him. "Lets get to my place."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran had ran all the way to his apartment, which was now absent of Mei Lin.   
  
"Is something wrong, Master Li?" Wei asked from the kitchen.   
  
"No, I'm fine Wei." 'yeah right,' Shaoran thought. 'I just run into a person, or no, people, who have the most magic being emitted by their aura, the most I've ever seen in my entire life! Not only that, but they and Sakura's brother caught me watching them doing very personal stuff.'   
  
He thinks back on the girl in the park. 'She was very pretty though' and he quickly diminished the smile that appeared on his face. 'I have to find out who they are.' He then went over to his closet where his green robes where.   
  
  
**************************   
  
The two love birds kept running until they where two blocks away from the park. They stopped, taking short rasping breaths. After a minute, they looked at each other and started to laugh. Suddenly, they stopped laughing, stood up strait, and looked around.   
  
"How many days was after we captured the twin card did a Clow card make another appearance?" Shaoran asked, looking around.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it wasn't this soon."   
  
  
**************************   
  
Tomoyo was placing her camera back in her back pack when she got a good look at Sakura's face.   
  
"Whats wrong Sakura?"   
  
"I... I think I sense a Clow card."   
  
"Thats great! I just finished a new costume last night which I want to see on you before I make my final judgment." Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura to her mansion.   
  
  
**************************   
  
"Awwww, so Kawii! Try not to ruin it. I really like this. In fact, as soon as your done with it, I'm placing it in a safe place." commented Tomoyo from behind her camera, which had Sakura's reflection in its lens.   
  
Sakura had to admit, she liked it too. It was a pink dress with green trim that complimented her eyes. The skirt was short in the front, but traveled its way to behind her midway down her legs and split up in a way that reminded Sakura of a lady bug, and showed another green shirt underneath. Underneath the skirt, visible from the front, where green shorts. A green ribbon was wrapped around her waist, with a giant bow in the back. The top of the outfit was sleeveless. She wore pink gloves that went past her elbows with green trim. Sakura wore pink knee high boots that had green trim.   
  
"Now Sakura, this card feels especially strong," Kero told, glaring at Tomoyo while he struggled to remove the pink ribbon from his neck. "You have to keep your instincts up. AWW CRAP! The Gaki's here."   
  
As they approached the school, they say Shaoran on a wall, sword out, and looking across the street to where a tall, sliver girl with long ponytails coming from her two buns on either head. She wore an outfit that looked like it could of came out of a futuristic movie. She glared at Shaoran with slanted purple eyes.   
  
"Sakura," began Tomoyo. "Isn't that the fight card?!"   
  
"It can't be, I have fight right here," answered Sakura, showing the fight card to Tomoyo. "But she does look a lot like the fight card.   
  
Shaoran attacked, swinging his sword. The card countered, running towards him, and gave a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground, and a clank of his sword. Suddenly the card had a sword of silver light, and in a split second, turned and slashed, meeting swords with a man in green Chinese robes and a gold mask. Shaoran was then picked up by a woman, and he was surrounded in a pink aura, and robes to match. She carried him to where Sakura and Tomoyo stood.   
  
"Don't worry your selves here," she said, giving them all a lovely smile that reminded Shaoran of Sakura, she also had green eyes, or at least Shaoran thought he saw green eyes through her gold mask. "This isn't a Clow card, and its responsibility to capture it is for my partner and I. Besides, it's too strong for you two." As she finished, she rustled Shaoran's brown bangs, who was looking at her again with giant eyes. She then turned around to join her partner.   
  
Shaoran heard her whisper something, and suddenly her star wand she carried turned into a sword.   
  
  
**************************   
  
Slash - duck! Parry - swing, duck, jump. Block, jump back. As far as Shaoran could tell, the card didn't have a pattern he could use to his advantage for attacking. Plus he was at a disadvantage because he was getting tired fast, and the card showed no sign of tiring. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura running up to him in her pink robes with a sword in hand. He tried to distract the card with attacking her with his sword, she blocked, jumped back, and swung at Sakura, who luckily was able to block. They had their swords locked with each other. Now it was a test of strength. The card put her weight against the sword, causing Sakura to have to jump back to avoid getting sliced with the swords. Shaoran again attacked the card from behind, but it was useless, for the card countered him with her sword.   
  
'This isn't going any where good for us, we need to use the cards.' Thought Sakura, she looked over to the children, who where watching them, Tomoyo with her camera. She was unsure if she should use the cards so openly in front of them, however she knew what to use. She turned her back to the young card captors, removed a card, and suddenly her attention was to Shaoran barely avoided a slash to his head. Then Sakura watched in horror as the she saw the silver card spirit kick him down to the ground, and raise her sword high.   
**  
**************************   
  
  
  
__**A/N: Like it? Did you like it? Sorry I stopped their. I'm kinda tired of typing, and the chapter was getting a bit long. Did you notice? If you don't already have the catch you catch me remix, go here http://www.scruznet.com/~gyre/james/amusic/Sakura.html . They also have an Italian CC Sakura song that totally kicks butt! You'll find yourself going "La Carta de la blah blah." Well, stay tuned next time for the next exciting installment of Small Meets Big.   
  
Chibi Shaoran: "Hey, those robes look like mine!"   
Big Shaoran: "So? What are you gonna do about it?" 


	4. Class is in Session

Untitled _**I do not own these characters in this story.  
  
I have to tell someone my dream. I just woke up, and it's a S+S dream (sort of) so you can't complain. I now know I am really obsessed with reading all the great S+S fan fics here. Maybe I should lay off a bit? Nahh, It was a cute dream, or at least it was with I could remember. I was a foreign exchange student to their school, and I instantly became friends with Sakura and Shaoran. I then remember the whole class was then in a gym, and Sakura and I snuck out to the next room, and then Shoran started to sing in front of the whole class, and we had to cover our ears, cause he wasn't that great of a signer, at least not with English words. Me and Sakura agreed on this. Then we where in math class. Shaoran sat in front of me, and Sakura was behind me, and they started making me become their official note messenger. That's what I can remember. Ha! See, It wasn't a perverted dream. It was cute. An I'm not a ecchi! I think I forgot a lot more about it though. Is it ok when you start dreaming about your favorite shows like this?   
  
Shaoran: "Ahhhhhhh! I told you she was nuts, Sakura! She dreams about us!"   
Sakura: "Only about being our friend."   
Shaoran: "Sure she does..." glares at Aila.**_   
  
  


Small Meets Big   
  
Chapter 4   
Class is in Session

  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran saw the man's sword about to be knocked out of his hand by the mysterious card. He quickly removed his time card.   
  
"TIME!"   
  
Everything was still except for him. Quickly, before his magic energy was exhausted, Shoran ran to the man who was about to be hit with the card's sword. The man wore traditional green Chinese robes, which got Shoran thinking 'maybe the clan sent him...' Shaoran pushed him to the side of the card, and placed the man's sword (which Shaoran noted looked exactly like his) in his hand. He was about to then return to where he stood before, but an object the woman had in her hand caught his attention. She looked like she was about to call out, and she held what looked like a Clow card, or at least it did from where he was. He didn't have time to investigate, he was starting to get really tired. 'I'll have to find out about it later.' he thought as he quickly ran back next to Sakura, who looked like she was about to run out and assist the two. He smiled, no one would see it. Sakura was always thinking of others, even people she knew nothing about.   
  
"Time card, return to your power confined!" Just as he said that, everything turned to normal.   
  
"Noooooo-"   
  
The man quickly jumped up, sword in hand, and began swinging at the card again, each attempt again being blocked.   
  
He saw the woman looking at the card in her hand, just staring at it, next at the man fighting. Then her head turned and looked at Shaoran, and smiled at him. As if she where thanking him.   
  
'She... she knows what I did?!' He looked at her with total shock.   
  
The man ducked and made another attempt to make a hit.   
  
Shaoran looked just in time to his left to see Sakura release her card. "Fight card, release and dispell! Fight card!" As she said this, the glowing spirit if fight card energed from the card, and then surrounded Sakura before dissapearing.   
  
"Sakura! Be careful! Remember, that is not a Clow card!" yelled Kero after the Card Mistress.   
  
She ran up to the two figures fighting, and stopped about 10 feet away from them. The card pushed the green robed man away, and turned to Sakura, it's sword disappeared, and greeted her with a fighting stance. She sensed a new challenge.   
  
Sakura returned it with an offense stance, then ran up to the card, threw a punch, then blocked as it made an attempt to kick her. When the card attempted another kick, Sakura this time grabbed hold of the leg, and threw it up, then in a flash of an eye, crouched low, then gave its other leg a swift kick, causing the card to fall to the ground on its back, shock in its eyes.   
  
The woman in pink robes then ran up, and lifted her star wand above the wide eyed card below her.   
  
  
_

"Unknown card, escaped from thy master,   
I command you,   
Seal onto me!" 

_   
  
  
All people watched as the woman swung her wand above the cards head, which was now turning bright, and began to gather in a small mass in where her wand was. The light disappeared, and before the woman, a card appeared, and flew into her hand.   
  
"That was so cool!"   
  
Everyone's attention turned to Tomoyo as she yelled this out in her excitement of recording a very impressive capture. Tomoyo just looked at them, and gave a huge grin which caused her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was shocked, as well as Sakura and Shaoran, to see the robbed figures gone.   
  
"Kero, who where they?" Sakura asked.   
  
"I wish I knew, Sakura. I wish I knew."   
  
Shaoran stood there, ridgid. He recognized their auras. They where the couple in the park. He knew that as a fact. However, he still felt as if he met them before the park, like deja vue. Now they where gone.   
  
"Hey Li-kun, do you know who they where. They had robes just like yours. Are they from China too?"   
  
Shaoran kept searching the area with his eye's for any clue where they went. "I have no idea, Tomoyo. However, if they where, they where not from my clan."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Sakura and Shaoran where running back to their apartment, her newly captured "Combat" card in hand. When their younger selves' attention was brought to Tomoyo, they took the moment as an option to leave, not wanting to try to explain anything.   
  
They made it to the apartment building. Their's was a 2 bedroom apartment on the 2nd floor. They where as quiet as possible so as not to disturb any neighbors, Shaoran opened the door which they left unlocked in their hurry to get to the card.   
  
Sakura followed Shaoran into the apartment with a giant smile, and removed her mask to look around. Even though it was only for a little while, she loved sharing an apartment with him. It was like a dream come true for her.   
  
She walked over and placed her mask on a table, while Shaoran plopped down on a couch, mask already removed. He looked exhausted. Sakura jumped down onto the couch next to him, and set her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Shaoran, I think we're a bit rusty at catching cards."   
  
"That could be true, or maybe it was the card."   
  
Sakura lifted the card to her face at the mention of it. It was exactly like a Clow card, except it had a picture of spinal sun on the back, which caused her to smile. She turned to the front, and looked at the picture of the card spirit, who was throwing a punch in the picture, which looked rather humorous. 'Eriol, can't even be serious about his cards.'   
  
She placed the card with her other cards, then wrapped her arms around Shaoran, and snuggled against him. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. I didn't know what to do. With our younger selves around, how are we supposed to use the cards?"   
  
"We have to try and make sure they aren't around when we capture the cards." he responded.   
  
"That might be kinda difficult, don't you think?"   
  
"Yeah, but we have to figure out something." He looked at Sakura, her head was now against his chest, and her arms along with her pink sleeves where around him. He hair was in two buns in a traditional Chinese style. He smiled, she looked beautiful to him. Tomoyo did a great job on her robe. All though it was pretty much the exact same design as his, her's fit her body's curves, making it look more feminine.   
  
Sakura looked up to him with her enchanting green eyes, and pulled herself up and kissed him. His arms where now around her, bringing her closer to make the kiss deeper.   
  
'Thank Kami-sama I insisted we that we get an apartment with two rooms.' He smiled inside.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
10 year old Sakura walked into the classroom, glad to see Shaoran was already there, and the only one. She moved to her chair, sat down, and turned to Shaoran. "Ohaou Li-kun!" (A/N: sorry if I spelt it wrong.) Sakura gave him a big smile, which caused shoran's heart to skip a beat, and his face to turn red."   
  
"Ohaou, Kinomoto."   
  
"So, what do you think that card was last light? You ran off before we had a chance to talk about it." She asked.   
  
"I really don't know what it was, Sakura. However the woman was telling the truth when she said it wasn't a Clow card, but I think that it was connected to them, somehow."   
  
"Yeah, that card looked so much like the fight card, except she was, well, harder, and she also fought with a sword. And it was a lot stronger than Fight! If it was just us against that card, I think we would have trouble trying to capture it. The lady sealed it with a chant I never heard of before, same with Kero. We're lucky that those people where there. I wonder who they are..." Sakura's face made a blank, thinking expressing. 'She looks so cute when she does that.' Shoran caught himself before he smiled.   
  
Just then, students began to walk into class. Tomoyo gave Sakura a sly smile and a wink when she saw Sakura facing Shaoran. 'Hoeeeee. Tomoyo doesn't know when to give up.'   
  
Miss Mizuki (a/n: thats her name, right?) walked in a minute latter. The class quieted down. "Ohaou, class!" she greeted with a smile.   
  
"Ohaou Mizuki-sensei." the class chanted in unison.   
  
"I have a special announcement which I'm sure all of you may be interested in. The school has recently informed me this morning that they are sponsoring a after school class to teach you sword techniques with Kendo! (A kendo is one of those hollow, wooden practice swords made of bamboo you see in tons of anime, like Utena, Ruroni Kenshin, some Didgimon.) she smiled at this, and looked towards Shaoran for a second. "Any student's wishing to attend must come after school at 2:30 dressed in P.E clothes to the gym. I encourage all of you to attend!"   
  
The class went up in excited whispers.   
  
"You know, sword techniques and classes where once..."   
  
"I don't want to here it, Yamazaki."   
  
Sakura looked to Tomoyo with a giant smile. Shaoran could tell she was excited about the class.   
  
'A Kendo class huh? I might as well give it a try. It'll be kinda funny when I see the look on the teacher's face when I kick his butt.'   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran looked at Sakura, still impressed with her performance in the morning to the principal. He still could not believe that she convinced him to sponsor a Kendo class, with him as the teacher. Course she had to use the create card for papers and stuff, like a teacher's license. She did all the talking, explaining that it was important for kids to learn about their culture, and it teaches great self defense, yatta yatta yatta.   
  
Now he and Sakura where about to face about 20 students on a mission to teach them how to use a sword. After the principal agreed in delight, he said that they could start as soon as they wanted, which they said they could start that they.   
  
Sakura had used the create card again to make about 25 kendo sticks and sets of padding, which they placed in the gym, and prepared to teach.   
  
As the kids gathered into the gym, Shaoran started to get nervous. He would have to teach all of them, and more where still coming in.   
  
He leaned over to Sakura. "Why are we doing this again?" he whispered.   
  
"Because we need to make some money to pay for rent and stuff, plus we can keep an eye on the little us'es." As she said this, Sakura and Tomoyo walked in. Tomoyo was caring her camera. 'I bet she's just here to film me with a bokken. ' thought Sakura. Then she saw little Shaoran walk in, his eyes widened when he saw her and Shaoran.   
  
"Shaoran, I think your younger self recognizes us." she stated, pulling the older Shaoran down low so she could talk.   
  
"Yeah, well where disguising our auras, so maybe that will make him less suspicious of us..."   
  
He saw his younger self give him a death glare. 'Man, I was one rude little kid all right.'   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran was surprised. They where the couple from the park, and last night. And now they where at his school, about to attempt to teach his class how handle a kendo stick. 'I don't trust them.' He gave the guy his best p.oed glare.   
  
He sat down on the highest bleacher, still watching the two. He heard his class make comments on how good looking their teachers where. 'How'd they get to teaching a class? They don't look older than 18.' he fussed in his head. The girl caught his attention. She gave him a lovely smile. Shaoran blushed a deep hue of red. 'Great,' he screamed in his head. 'Now I can add her along with Yukito and Sakura to, "the people who make Shaoran act like a complete baka list!"' He leaned back, and crossed his arms, and tried to return the girl's smile with a poor attempt of a glare. She just giggled at this.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
'Well, time to get this class started. Shaoran stepped forward and cleared his voice. "Hello everyone," He had everyone's attention, especially the girls. To Shaoran's uncomfort, every girl was staring at him, with giant smiles. 'Oh man, this is not good.' He heard Sakura let out a small giggle when she saw his situation. She than stepped up beside him, and gave the class one of her 100 watt smiles.   
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Tenchu Hana, and this is Jin Kazama." _(A/N: Sorry, I just had to use that name. Can anyone figure out where its from?)_ Sakura said as she motioned to Shaoran. "We'll be teaching you sword combat techniques!"   
  
'Jin' gulped. All the girls where still staring at him.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
**_How'd you guys like it? I tried to make it longer to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. I plan on the next chapter to have, the, ughhhh, Kendo lessons. *grins evilly* Please Respond! It encourages me to write! _**


	5. Way of the Kendo - Shaoran's Pride

Untitled I do not own Card Captor Sakura. And if you sue me at this minute, you'll get exactly 160 dollars and 25 cents. Only unless you sue me before the weekend of July 28th, cause after that, I'm spending all my money at an anime convetion!   
  
I can't stand it. I. AM. OBSESSED. WITH. A. SONG. Its is sooooooo kawaii! I can't stop listening to it! No matter what, I can't force myself to press stop. I listen to it over and over again. I LOVE THIS SONG. In case your wonder what this totally kawaii song is, let me just say one big plus about it is that its **SUNG BY SHAORAN LI!** Its so cute! And has a great beat. I downloaded it, not knowing who sang it, but then the Chinese bells go off, and the beat goes on a little more, with more bell, then he starts signing! It's so cute, even if it sounds like they slightly electronically altered his voice a bit. Who cares? Shaoran is singing. And there is only one word in the whole song I understand, cause its in Japanese. He's signing I LOVE YOU! Its soooo cute! I found the song under "I Cannot Ignore Her." I mention this song in my other fanfic, but I have to mention it again. I can't help it, Shaoran is signing! I have to share it.   
  
Kendo & Bokken history and anime lesson: Some people where asking about bokkens, and I'll explain. First off, let me say I'm a complete idiot. I got bokken and Kendo mixed up. I updated the last chapter, so now they are taking KENDO lessons. I was completely brain dead at the moment for mixing them up. O.K., here's what a bokken is. A bokken is a wooden katana (Japanese sword) that is used for practice. I have one, and its fun to go against other people who have one, but they hurt like hell when you get hit by it. (I have lots of bruises) Now Kendo is pretty much the same thing. A kendo is a also a practice katana, except made of strips of bamboo, and its light and hollow. (So when you get hit by it, it doesn't hurt so much.) Kendo I believe is more traditional in the Japanese sword arts as the main practice sword. I case your wondering, here's some anime's I've seen them in. Utena: In her first duel, she used one against Shaongi. It broke cause she used it against a real sword, but she still won. Shaongi was also the kendo team captain. Didgimon: total luck I saw this, cause I rarely watch didgimon because I don't like it. The kid with the armadillo practices kendo. You can see him swing it in the opening. I've also seen him teaching kendo to other didgimon, those whacked out rabbits I think. Ruroni Kenshin (Samurai X): That kid in the group that is too young for a real katana, so he carries a kendo stick with him, which is always strapped to his back. Magic Knight Rayearth: O.K., I didn't see it in the anime, but I've seen a manga Picture of Hikaru in kendo gear with a kendo stick.   
  
Like the lesson? Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. A lot of people really seemed to like the last couple of chapters. Also, from now on, I'll try to make it so you don't get confused to which Shaoran and Sakura I'm talking about. Now on with the story! **  
  
  


Small Meets Big   
  
Chapter 5   
Way of the Kendo! Shaoran's pride.

**   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Hoeeeeeee. He's soo cute." Sakura, like the rest of the female population of the class, she was in awe of the young instructor.   
  
"Sakura, your mouth's hanging open..." Teased Tomoyo. After she got the "kawaii" shot of Sakura's open mouth, she returned her attention, and camera lens, back to the hot instructor.   
  
'To bad I still like Yukito... and this guy hasn't smiled yet. In fact, now that I think about it, he looks mean. Is he going to put us through a ton of hard training for hours on end?! Is he one of those horrible sensei you hear about in stories?!' Sakura was now getting more and more nervous thinking about the nature of the instructor.   
  
'At least the other teacher is smiling...' Sakura looked over to the pretty lady with long aurban hair that Sakura assumed waist to the length of her waist. 'She reminds me of my mother...' The young woman was now giving the other instructor a lovely smile, which seemed to help him loosen up... slightly. 'Ohhhh, they must be a couple! Now THEY are kawaii!'   
  
"Kawaii! I could almost start filming THEM, 24-7!" Gasped who else? Tomoyo.   
  
The man looked at Tomoyo with an odd look on his face that could almost be described as shock. 'I guess he heard her.'   
  
"Would everyone please grab some padding and a kendo stick, then get into two lines facing me and Hana-san." He said while gesturing to the two boxes to the left, which was assumed to be their equipment.   
  
The whole class (except for a lone girl with a camera who continued to sit of the bleachers) went to the pile in a rush of excitement. When they where done, the class was in two lines. However, to the obvious dismay of the instructors, the class had split up into boys and girls, the girls all on the side with the Kazama-sensei, and the boys with Hana-sensei. However, there was one boy on Kazama's side. Shaoran Li. Sakura who was standing next to him with a kendo stick in hand, saw that Shaoran was sending his infamous death glare at Kazama. However, to her shock and surprise, she saw Kazama returning him the same exact glare. 'Hoeeeeeee! Shaoran has finally met his equal.' she shrieked in her head.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
After showing them the basic blocks and swings, Shaoran told them to to pair with a partner to spar with. Everyone moved to a partner, but his younger self stood where he was, continuously glaring at him. The class number was odd, and soon it was apparent little Shaoran didn't have a partner. Sensei Shaoran looked for the younger Sakura, and noticed she was with Naoko. 'So much for her being his partner.' Older Sakura was walking around, overlooking the other students. No way was he getting left with his younger self.   
  
"Sa-" Shaoran stopped himself in time. "Hana-san. Would you come spar with this one over here while I overlook the other's and correct their mistakes?" he yelled while pointed to an enraged younger Shaoran, who apparently wanted to challenge the sensei. Sakura (the older one) looked up, glanced at younger Shaoran, then older, and comprehended the situation. She nodded a big smile as she came over. When she reached them, she had already placed the protective helmet over her head. Younger Shaoran was beat red with this unexpected turn of events.   
  
"Konnichiwa! Ready to spar? You'll have to be light on me, I'm very new to it."   
  
Shaoran stared for a minute, his face turning a deeper shade of red, before nodding and placing his helmet over his head. Sakura noticed his eyes attempt to turn from giant saucers to his original glare. She saw from the corner of her eye her boyfriend walking backwards, watching them, with a slight smirk on his face.   
  
'Oh he thinks this is funny? Just wait till later when I kick his butt for letting his younger self kick my butt.' She thought playfully, before going into attack position. Younger Shaoran did the same. 'Now lets see how much of Shaoran's lesson's from yesterday I remember.'   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
'I don't want to go against her!' He saw the girl smile at him through the mask. A smile which made his knees weak. 'Why did that guy do that! Sending his girlfriend to go against me! Yah, so what if she was a few feet taller than him. He could still beat her, especially if she was as inexperienced as she said she was. What a coward.' Shaoran then remembers the man fighting the card from last night with much skill, which he quite respected. 'It couldn't be cowardice. It had to be something else.'   
  
His thoughts came back to the girl in front of him. 'I don't want to-'   
  
His thoughts where cut off by her charge at him. He was caught off guard, but still was able to block the attempt easily. She stepped back, and attacked again, this time targeting his head, which he ducked, and rolled back. He wasn't going to hit a girl, especially her. He jumped up, deciding to take only defensive moves.   
  
This time the girl charged with much aggression. She swung, he blocked, she jabbed, he parried, she trust, he jumped back. To his dismay, it seemed the girl was only warming up, because soon her blows became more precise, and they came faster.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Hey, Sakura, Naoko, look at Li-kun and the other teacher." Cried Tomoyo to the two girls sparring.   
  
They stopped, turned and took in the scene with amusement. Shaoran was backing away from the female teacher, perfectly blocking every move she sent him. Yet he wasn't attacking. 'Wonder why not.' Sakura thought, thinking it rather amusing seeing Shaoran reduced to just blocking, an backing off.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran watched as his younger self was nervously blocking everything Sakura threw at him. 'I knew he wouldn't fight back. Unless of course she actually does lay a hit on him.' Shaoran felt himself grin (unseen to anyone) as he saw Sakura finally hit his younger self in her head. 'Nice to see that she was paying attention to last night's lesson.' Shaoran watched with further anticipation of entertainment.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
The young Li stood in total shock for a few seconds. 'She.. she.. hit me!' :pause: 'And in the head!' He could now see through her caged helmet a smug grin appear on her face. 'A very inexperienced girl just hit me in the head with a kendo stick! Me! Shaoran Li! No way in hell!'   
  
He advanced on her. He stepped forward in the blink of an eyes, raised his kendo stick and took a swipe at her. He could see by her wide jade eyes that he had caught her by complete surprise. However obviously not enough surprise, for his attacked missed as she jumped back, blocking it with her kendo meeting his. This block only encouraged Shaoran. This time he slashed from above, which she obviously had a hard time to block. There kendos where thrashed against each other. Now it was a show of strength. Sakura pushed harder on the bamboo of the handle, the two kendo became dangerously wobbly. At that point, Shaoran pushed all his weight forward. Kendo sticks separated. Sakura's flew out of her hand as she stumbled back, tripped, and fell on her butt. Shaoran stood over the older girl, his kendo pointed to her face. He blushed at the awkward position he caused the older teen to be in. After a moment when the loss sunk into her head, Sakura gave him a smile. His stern look at her softened, and he felt himself turn a shade darker.   
  
All of a sudden, Shaoran could hear clapping. He turned his head, only to see that the whole class had been watching. Tomoyo of course with her video camera.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"That there, class, was a perfect example by Li in defensive blocks, and what to do when you find yourself and your opponent in close combat with your swords. Hana gave a perfect example of what not to do. She should of jumped back when their kendo met in that situation." Tutored the older Shaoran.   
  
At this comment, Sakura sent Shaoran (the older one) a death glare, which made him cringe. 'Opps. Maybe I should of left that last thing out...'   
  
"Mr. Kazama! Can you yourself show us another example?" Shaoran looked down to who he recognized as Chiharu._(A/N: Sorry if I spelt it wrong.)_   
  
"Yah, could you..." another girl asked while moving closer to him, wide eyes emploring. Rika he believed.   
  
To his horror, all girls in the whole class came closer, asking for him to give an example. Shaoran sweat dropped, looked at Sakura (the older one). She was still sitting, but had her helmet off. Her hair damp with sweat covered her head as she watched his reaction to all his little admirers.   
  
"Oh, look at the time!" stated Shaoran as he looked at his watch. They had a good 15 minutes left of class, but that wasn't stopping him. "Maybe I'll give one tomorrow. Right now you all better put all the equipment and kendos back into the box. Its about time to leave.   
  
"Awwwwwwwww." All the girls, obviously.   
  
As the students returned the equipment, his Sakura approached him, a mischievous look plastered on her face. When she came closer to the male instructor, the whole class watched in surprise and to some, disappointment, as she gave the young man a light kiss on the cheek. A couple of giggles, and a giant "Kawaii" erupted from the class as they saw their serious instructor turn totally red in the face. (There yah go Sakura1301, thanks 4 your idea.)   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Li-kun!"   
  
Shaoran looked behind him when he heard his named called, already knowing who it was. He watched as the aurban hair and green eyed card-captor run to him to catch up. He felt his heart skip a beat.   
  
She took a moment bent over to catch her breath, the stood up strait, and faced him.   
  
"You need to excersize more, Kinomoto."   
  
"Li!" she yelled as her eyes went wide, then mad. "And to think I ran all the way over here to compliment you on the great job you did in the kendo class."   
  
He looked at her expressionless. "Yeah. So what?"   
  
She looked back at him for a second, a giant sweat drop appearing on her head before continuing, after falling to the side, anime style.   
  
"I just wanted to say it was very impressive."   
  
"That all?"   
  
"Well, yeah."   
  
Shaoran then turned around, and started to walk away. "Bye, Kinomoto."   
  
Sakura watched as he disappeared down the street.   
  
"I wonder if he ever said anything like "thanks" or "hi" in his life."   
  
"Nahhhh. He just does it to you because he likes you."   
  
"Tomoyo!"   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Aye, I know its short. Gomen. But if I went into what happens next, this chapter would get too long. And I'm tired. *starts to nod off on the key board*. Hohohoho. Green tea doesn't keep me awake. It just makes me tired and giddy. And these Gundam Wing remix songs that I've been listening to while writing this doesn't help much at all. Ohhhh, I love that "White Reflection" song, and a "Just Communication" Remix. And to think I'm not that big of a gundam fan. I promise you guys that another card will apear in the next chapter. Here's a little contest. First person to figure out where I got the name Jin Kazama gets a whole paragraph of congrats in my next chapter. K? I want some one to figure it out. Am I the only one who plays video games? (~_^ Hint.) Please Review! 


	6. Against Gravity - Kissing Privileges Rem...

Untitled _I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I know. Isn't it horrible. Its soo horrible that you can love something so much, and not own it. And not make them continue on with it. Does anyone know if they are making any new Card Captor Sakura anything in Japan? They need to do more stuff with their rights!   
  
Congratulations to Midori iro and Chibi Quistis Almasy! They figured out who Jin Kazama was. He's from Tekken 3. And Tekken Tag. (Aila Just revealed she's a bit of a girl gamer) I'm surprised I didn't get a whole bunch more tries at it. Oh well. Congratulations again! Pity all these girls here and no one else knew one of the hottest guys in video games. *gets stars in her eyes* Like Squall. Squall Lionheart. Now he's hot. Even with that scar. His attitude reminds me of Shaoran. I played the whole FF8 just to see the movies of Squall. Its fun hooking 2 people up. Ohhhh. And back to Jin Kazama. He and Xioayu (I didn't spell her name right) would make such a great couple! (Aila doesn't realize she's gotten off topic) They are soooo cute together. Whenever I play Tekken Tag, my team is always Jin and Xioayu, and I have them in their school uniforms. *As Aila continues talking, mental hospital guys come and carry her away.* Hey! Whatcha doing! I'm sane! I'm sane! It was just a suggestion to any game developers to get some romance between the two in future games!   
  
Shaoran: *Watches as Aila is carried away*   
Sakura: "Its kinda sad, but maybe its for the best."   
Aila: "Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Everyone gave me such great reviews that made me smile. ARIGATO!"   
  
In case the Fanfiction.net Outage has made you forget....   
Review on what's happened:   
  
Since It may of been a while since you read this last time, I'll give you an overview about what has happened. (A little chibi Aila in a strait jacket pop's up and turns on a big TV) OK. Eriol came back, and at school he told my favorite couple about the latest cards he created, and how they escaped him and went back to the past right before the time of the final judgment with Yue. (the T.v. fast forwards, you can see Shaoran trying to strangle Eriol, then Sakura and him going through the time portal thingamabob) They come to the past right when the twin card is captured, and when Mei Lin goes back to Hong Kong! (hears cheers! Mei Lin won't be a bitch in the way of romance here!) Oh yeah, little past Shaoran see's older Sakura and Shaoran making out in the park, and senses their magical auras. Then latter that night, the younger card captors watch as two masked people capture a mysterious card that is not a Clow card! (T.v. shows the battle with the combat card.) Now little Shaoran recognizes their aura's right away, and knows they are the couple from the park. Young Sakura and the rest of the crew don't. Then wallah! (fast forwards to school next day) Surprise surprise! The school announces that there will be kendo lessons for the remainder of the semester! Ohhhh. But then ko-Shaoran (KO is another Japanese prefix added to names to show small version) see's the teacher's are the same from the capture last night, but are only hiding their auras! Ko-Sakura has no clue. (Aila gets little beady eyes and sweat drops) Ko-Shaoran ends up going against big Sakura in a kendo match, kicks her butt, and goes home. (Is now watching the scene where ko-Sakura runs up and congratulates ko-Shaoran on doing good in lesson. Rewinds and watches it again. And again.) Oh yeah, read on! _  
  
  


  
  
  


**Small Meets Big   
  
Chapter 6   
Against Gravity - Kissing Privileges Removed!**   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"I still don't see why you couldn't spar with him. Plus, you KNEW he was going to kick my butt!"   
  
Shaoran blocked Sakura's blow in a smooth, single motion as she continued to talk. All the children where gone now, and they where talking the opportunity to continue Sakura's lessons on swordsmanship/kendo.   
  
"Yeah, I knew. So whats the problem."   
  
Sakura's face turned angry in a cute way as she thrusted forward, this time aiming for his leg. However he easily evaded the attempt, and returned her a hit on her head.   
  
"Why can't you go lightly on me even in a lesson! You know, I'd get a bit of satisfaction from actually hitting."   
  
"How could you, Sakura Kinomotto, be satisfied with an action of violence?" he taunted.   
  
"Hoeeeee!" she growled. She quickly moved forward and took a fast, swing from her side at him. He quickly jumped back, barely missing it. A look of surprise shown on his face.   
  
"Almost, but not good enough."   
  
Sakura ignored the put-down.   
  
"Still," she took a step back and removed her wired helmet "you could of gave me a hint of the kinda stuff 10 year old you would of done in the match. He's just as unpredictable as you are now. I can't even begin to guess your next move is."   
  
"I try not to keep a pattern while fighting. It would show a weakness to an enemy that would use it against me." He walked over to a bench and picked up a towel, and began to wipe the sweat from his face.   
  
"Are you trying to tell me the great invincible Chinese warrior doesn't have any weaknesses?"   
  
"That could be accurately assumed."   
  
"Aren't we being a bit overconfident?"   
  
He just shrugged his shoulders, and continued to clean up the equipment.   
  
She walked over to him nonchalantly, and then before he could say a word, she was on him with a kiss full of passion. _(A/N: Oh how I love doing this! ^_^ Kiss full of passion... hohohohoo )_ Just when he was just getting into the kiss, she pulled away just as quickly as she came. Her previous smile was now replaced with one of satisfaction. 'That should of did it.' she thought. _(A/N: Oh no! I made Sakura a minx!)_   
  
"No more kissing for 24 hours, Mr. 'I have no weaknesses.'"   
  
"Wha..?" He was still in a daze from the abrupt kiss, and his face was a bright red.   
  
"I said no more kissing for 24 hours!"   
  
"Oh... WHAT!? But... you..."   
  
"Hmmm?" She playfully smiled, waiting for an answer.   
  
He finally found his senses, "How do you plan to stop me from kissing you?" He asked, arms across his chest, and an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Two words." she sent back, now her arms where also crossed over her chest in imitation. A look of confidence all about her. "Shield Card."   
  
"You don't have your wand out yet!" he called out while he began to run towards her, causing her to turn and run out the gym door that led outside. Shaoran followed in hot pursuit.   
  
_(A/N: I think I'm making this a bit too corny. Ewwwwwie.)_   
  
Shaoran sped through the doors, out into the quad, only to run into Sakura, knocking them both over. He caught her and she feel onto him, cushioning her fall.   
  
They stayed there for a couple of seconds until Shaoran broke the silence when he asked "How close do you think it is?"   
  
"Close enough to know we're here." She waited a moment more before she began to get up. 'It doesn't look like anyone is around, we'll just have to risk it.' She removed her necklace after determining no one else's presence, and began the chant.   
  
  


"The key that holds the power of the stars.   
Reveal your true form to me.   
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.   
Release!"   
_(A/N: You have no idea how long it took me to find this. -_-' )_

  
  
  
Her key went into a show of twirls and mist before her, then stretched out into a wand.   
  
"Come out card! We know your here!" Sakura yelled, star wand now in hand. She could feel Shaoran already had his sword drawn behind her.   
  
They got no response. They stood their for a minute, senses on high alert. No birds where chirping, and no breeze was blowing.   
  
SWOOOSH!   
  
Sakura snapped her head to her left where she sensed the card charge at them, but saw nothing.   
  
Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled to the ground, and began to feel too heavy even to stand. She could even feel her hair pushed against her head from the weight.   
  
The pressure began to increase, causing her to loose her balance fall back onto Shaoran.   
  
"What is this? Gravity?" she muttered.   
  
He only responded by placing an arm around her waist to help support her and keep her up. Unfortunately it seemed as if the weight increase wouldn't stop.   
  
After a few seconds, it was obvious Shaoran was having trouble trying to support them both, she could feel his body tense up to fight against it. _(A/N: Hoeeee. I think Sakura like's using Shaoran-sama as a cushion... poor Tomoyo is missing so many great scenes.)_   
  
'What can I use against gravity?' she thought, assuming it had something to do with it. Images of her cards started coming through her mind, not helping much. Right now she was regretting failing physics. 'I don't know if it will work, but...'   
  
It took all her strength as she began to lift her wand.   
  
"Float card, incase us! Float!" she yelled, and soon found herself along with Shaoran inside a giant pink bubble.   
  
"Up!" on her command, it began to lift them in the air. They could all ready feel the weight lift from them, and Sakura sighed in relief. Whatever it was, it didn't seem to have an effect in here. Shaoran had now removed his arm from her, and was looking towards the ground.   
  
"Sakura, look."   
  
Sakura looked down to what her partner was pointing at. Down on the ground a brown mist was appearing and piled up into a pillar. Soon they could see the figure of a women in strait brown robes, a flat square cap, long flat hair to her feet, and golden slits for eyes emerge from it. _(A/N: Don't ask me where I get this stuff, I have no idea.)_ Once she was formed, she started to grow larger, and larger.   
  
Shaoran began to remove a scroll and place it out before him...   
  
"King of Thunder, come fo-"   
  
"No, don't! Thunder will bust the bubble!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his arm.   
  
Shaoran looked at her with an empty expression.   
  
"Sorry." he said gruffly.   
  
Now the card seemed an easy 8 stories tall. It came closer to the bubble, causing Sakura to order it to move away from the card, however to no avail. As she began to speak, the giant card lifted a hand high into the air. A look of hatred showed on its faces as it smacked the bubble with a hit full of strength, sending the bubble flying at a plummeting speed.   
  
Spaloosh!   
  
Sakura looked around after the water went down. They had landed in the lake at King Penguin park. She looked up to see the card speeding towards them through the air, stretching out to reach them.."Float! Go under the water! Now!"   
  
Float complied, however a second later they heard another splash, and through the murky water they could then see the form of the card appear, rage still on its face. However, Sakura noticed it's form was no longer solid, but now very transparent. 'It almost looks weak..'   
  
"Watery card! Release and surround that card! Float, go to the card!"   
  
The Watery's form slipped through float without a problem, and approached the card, the card captors following. Watery surrounded the brown figure, and began wrapping itself around its body.   
  
The card was now thrashing about, trying to remove itself from Watery's clutches, but it wasn't able to break from her grasp.   
  
Sakura came right up to the two, and raised her wand.   
  
The card stopped its thrashing and looked to Sakura with contemptment, causing Sakura to hesitate for a moment as she lifted her wand.   
  
  


"Unknown card, escaped from thy master,   
I command you,   
Seal onto me!"<

  
  
  
As she said the last word, she swung her wand down and met with the other card, and as she did so the bubble burst, and water surrounded her. As she began to loose consciousness, she could feel Watery's presence about her.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Sakura. Sakura, wake up."   
  
Shaoran had her on his lap, her upper body supported with his arms.   
  
Watery had been quick and automatically rushed them to the shore, gently placing them both on the sand.   
  
She opened her eyes to meet Shaoran's worried burnt-sienna ones above her. _(A/N: Can everyone say "Awwww?")_   
  
"Did it work?" she asked as a spasm of coughs erupted from her and she sat up.   
  
He gave her a small smile of relief, and showed her 3 cards. Float, Watery, and a new one. Gravity was written across the bottom.   
  
"I'm impressed. You guessed the cards identity."   
  
She began to stand, only to fall over and once again black out. Shaoran moved fast and caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
  
**************************   
  
Shaoran had made it to the apartment, all the way from Penguin park, carrying Sakura. Both where soaked and wet, which caused a lot of odd looks from people when he couldn't avoid them. He guessed they didn't see a wet guy carrying a wet unconscious girl everyday.   
  
'She used a lot of magic.' He had began to carry her to her bed. She had fainted of exhaustion, both physical and magical. As he laid her on her bed, she began to shiver.   
  
'Oh great. She'll get sick if she stays in those clothes...' He looked down to her shivering figure.   
  
'Wonderful, just how am I supposed to go about doing this?' he thought, clearly not comfortable with the idea.   
  
"Come on Sakura," he leaned over and began to tap her cheek with his hand. "Wake up and spare us both total embarrassment."   
  
_(A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, she's gonna have to get out of those clothes, no matter what. *Aila is grinning evilly* Wonder how much I should make him suffer...)_   
  
She mumbled something about him and turned to her side.   
  
'She dreaming about me?' he stood there thinking for a moment.   
  
"Come on Sakura, wake up!" He gave her another nudge. This time a bit more forceful.   
  
"Kero-chan. Leave meh aloone. I'm sleeping. Food later..."   
  
It was now known to him that the stuffed animal bugged her about food while she slept.   
  
He began thinking of ways to get her to wake up, and an idea occurred to him, of course.   
  
He leaned over, pinched her nose shut so she couldn't breath through it, and kissed her.   
  
After a few seconds after her oxygen ran out, her eyes flew open, and she quickly pushed him off of her.   
  
"Shaoran! I told you no more kissing!"   
  
"It wasn't kissing, it was mouth to mouth recessitation." He gave her a innocent look. "You looked like you weren't breathing."   
  
She eyed him suspiciously, not sure about believing him.   
  
"Anyway..." he started "you need to change out of those clothes before you catch cold." He turned and walked out of her room.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _(A/N: An unfamiliar ceiling! Hehehe. Anyone get it? Just another reference to another anime.)_ He was now shirtless, but wore dry pants.   
  
His door cracked open, and her figure crept in. She came on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head in the hollow of his shoulder.   
  
"I couldn't sleep." she whispered, listening to him breath. "Can I sleep here with you."   
  
"All right, you big baby." he commented while he kissed her forehead.   
  
"Hey! I said no kissing for 24 hours. You still have a good 19 hours left!" She pouted.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
__Aila: "Ohhhhhh. Aila Surprises herself. She had major writer's block, yet on paper she wrote 10 pages of sappy stuff between Sakura and Shaoran!" (at least it was 10 pages on paper. I write big -_-')   
  
n the other side of a mirror:   
  
Shaoran: "She's talking to herself again."   
Sakura: "Well, the doctors said she'd do that..."   
  
Back in the pillow room:   
  
Aila: "It took me a couple days to figure out what card to use. And to come up with one. I'm still not satisfied with it. Bet my physics teacher would laugh at me. Gravity card. Ha! But hey, look! Another chapter! So no complaints! Have to have the little ones in the next one. I missed them. 


	7. Final Judgment

Untitled _I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I know. Isn't it horrible. Its soo horrible that you can love something so much, and not own it. And not make them continue on with it. Does anyone know if they are making any new card captor Sakura anything in Japan. They need to do more stuff with their rights!   
  
Anime conventions are soo cool! Did I tell you I bought a kawaii kero-chan backpack? Its soo cute! He looks like he's hugging onto you! Can't put much in it though. And I bought a ton of posters, of manga style pics of Evangelion, X, CC Sakura, Utena, and a pic of Kenshin, and Squall and Rinoa! So cute! Oh yeah, I won the name that tune contest! My anime music listening paid off! The songs I won with where: Blue Seed opening, Blue Seed ending, Escaflowne Ending, and Magic Knight Rayearth opening! You had to raise your had and name the song first before at least 50 other people! I only won 1st in the beginners category though... but I won a Tokyopop tee-shirt! And I saw the Oh! My Goddess movie, eps 14-17 of utena, final episode of Sailor Moon, Escaflowne Movie, Blood the Last Vampire (which almost made me pee my pants cause the sound effects where so real!) And some fancy la la and Weize Cruze. Oh yeah, Laputa, and tons others I can't remember.   
  
Aila: "Catch you catch you catch me catch me bala!"   
Sakura and Shaoran and covering their ears, wincing in pain.   
Sakura: "Onegai, Aila-chan. Stop singing!"   
Aila: "But I'm sooo board! Look, I'm in a strait jacket!"   
She begins running around the room, throwing herself against the padded walls, and continues singing.   
LOOKIE! Lookie! I did some research! This is based on the Japanese episode! Well, it was. I just changed it around a bit. I only had the scripts to look at. So somethings may be different. Plus I added my own stuff, since this is my fanfic. Sorry. But at least I'm not basing it on the Nelvana dub. Kay? Its an Aila retelling! And Aila version! So don't flame me, please? _   
  
  
  


**Small meets Big   
  
Chapter 7   
Final Judgment**

  
  
  
**************************   
  
  
Shaoran Li stuck his head out and looked around the corner. 'No sign of him.' He took a step forward, and was about to continue on to her house-   
  
"Good morning, Li-kun!"   
  
He jumped about 3 feet into the air, then turned to see the violet-eyed girl running towards him, video camera in hand.   
  
"Looking for Touya?"   
  
He didn't answer. Instead, continued walking. Tomoyo ran forward, and began walking next to him, attempting to match his stride.   
  
"I'm so excited about today! I get to tape record an archery tournament and Sakura-chan!"   
  
Shaoran looked over only to meet the camera lens pointed at him.   
  
"Ugh, Daidouji, can't you find something else to record on the way to Sakura's, like a bird?"   
  
"But your almost as kawaii as Sakura!" she squealed.   
  
He sweat dropped, and continued walking while he tried to ignore the camera. They finally made it to Sakura's porch, and Tomoyo knocked on the door.   
  
"Coming!" could be heard yelled from inside.   
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo!" Sakura grinned to her friend once the door opened.   
  
"Good morning! The weather is great for photography today!"   
  
"Li too!" Sakura quipped happily, causing a slight blush to appear on his cheeks as he stepped out from behind Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks for coming!"   
  
'Oh man. What am I going to say, I should tell her why I came shouldn't I?! Why did I come by, umm...'   
  
"When it comes to capturing Clow Cards, it's easier if you're around." he answered with stern expression. _(A/N: Shaoran's a great actor, no?)_   
  
"Yeah, it easier for me too when your around." She replied with a smile. "Lunch was just done, shall we go?"   
  
Tomoyo was behind Shaoran now, trying to surpressed her giggles from ruining the "moment."   
  
"I'll go get them." Sakura finished as she turned around and went back into her house.   
  
Shaoran watched her as she went back, then realized a camera was about an inch from his face, and zooming closer.   
  
"Whaaa- can you ever stop!?" he jumped back to get as much room as possible between them.   
  
"Shaoran, you have been acting a bit less... arrogant to Sakura lately. Why is that?"   
  
"What ever do you mean Daidouji?" Shaoran answered back, eyes wide and sweating purtrusly.   
  
"All right! Lets go!" Sakura came out of the door, unknowing breaking the interrogation up. "Ahhhh!" Sakura suddenly began to fall over, along with the pile of lunch boxes.   
  
Shaoran immediately moved in a flash, caught Sakura, and at them same time caught all the packages of food with his other arm.   
  
"Sugoi!" Shaoran looked down at Sakura who was looking up a him with awe from his arm. "That was amazing! And you saved all the food!"   
  
Shaoran imeadiantly let her go, and stood up strait, packages in front of his face, hiding his new blood red face from Sakura.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Li, really, let me carry it!" Sakura insisted as she trailed behind him.   
  
"I... I'm okay." was his reply from behind the load of food, again blushing.   
  
"But..." Sakura began. She really felt like she needed to do something to return him for helping her. And she knew all the food was heavy. To make it more worse, he had been carrying it since they left her house, and she had told him she'd carry the food after they got off of the train. Yet here he was, refusing to give them up to her. 'He must think I'm too weak, or that I'll drop it again.'   
  
"ARE WE THERE YET?!" called her bag.   
  
"No you can't stick your head out of the bag yet, Kero." Sakura answered, giving her pack a shake.   
  
"We're almost there, just a few more minutes." Promised Tomoyo.   
  
"I told you you should of stayed home. I would of left you a lunch-"   
  
"I'm not coming only for food! I want to stay as near to you as possible, with it about to end and all."   
  
"End? You mean the cards?"   
  
That caught Shaoran's interest. He turned his head to listen in better. Not that they weren't talking about it loudly enough. Anyone walking by could clearly hear what they where talking about, not that they would know what the cards where.   
  
"Yeah, I mean the cards."   
  
"So that means I'm almost done collecting them?   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Where here!" called Tomoyo, who had run ahead of them.   
  
"I still find it hard to there's an archery field in such a place." commented Sakura, looking behind her at the giant sky scrappers that surrounded them. Yet the field felt totally isolated, and was quiet except for the occasional chirp of a bird.   
  
"We're about to do the rituals for drawing the bows."   
  
"Yukito!" Sakura yelped in surprise as the handsome young man that ruled her day dreams approached. He was wearing traditional red pants with a creamy wrap shirt.   
  
"Good morning." He greeted.   
  
"Good morning!" they all responded.   
  
"You all came to cheer for me?" he asked with a smile, making Sakura grin back, not being able to help herself.   
  
"Y..yes! W... We brought lunch too!" She cursed herself for her stuttering.   
  
"He...here it is." Shaoran mumbled as he showed Yukito all the lunch boxes in his arms. He was just as flustered as Sakura.   
  
"You guys must of gotten up early for this. It must of been tuff on you." He commented with concern spouting through his voice.   
  
"No! Not at all!" she comforted.   
  
At that moment they heard someone start to call Yukito from over the hill.   
  
"Well, I got to go, we're about to start!" he waved behind him as he ran off.   
  
They watched as he went.   
  
"He looks great dressed in those robes." Commented Tomoyo, fashion sense taking over.   
  
"I think Yukito looks great in anything. Don't you think so Li-kun?" Sakura questioned as she looked over to him. He didn't respond, he just got red in the race.   
  
"Are you getting a cold Li?" Sakura walked over to Li.   
  
Li pulled away from her hand held out to his forehead.   
  
"No! I'm fine!" With that he started to run off to the spectators area.   
  
"Hohohoo!"   
  
"Whats so funny Tomoyo?"   
  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Do you still find Yukito attractive?" Sakura asked from the branch next to him. They had found a tree that they could watch the whole tournament, and the mini-thems without being seen.   
  
"Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering..."   
  
"Do you?"   
  
She suddenly found a branch very interesting, and began to pluck leaves from it, a grin plastered across her face.   
  
"YOU DO!"   
  
"Of course I don't silly. Why should I when I have you?"   
  
He turned his attention back to the tournament, still not quite convinced, which she could tell by the sidelong glances he sent her.   
  
"Give it up Shaoran! I don't like him like that anymore!"   
  
On his next glance he got a ball of leaves in his face.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Tsukishiro won the round! He's going into the finals!" squealed Tomoyo from behind her camera.   
  
They had found a place to sit, and had been watching the tournament for a while now.   
  
"Isn't Yukito wonderful?" sighed Sakura. 'Yukito looks so regal and intelligent when he shoots the arrow. But he always looks like that!' Sakura then turned to look at Yukito's next opponent, who was now walking onto the field.   
  
"Hoeee!"   
  
"Whats wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo question her now alarmed friend.   
  
"Thats Ms. Mizuki!"   
  
Tomoyo and Shaoran looked to where Sakura was pointing, to see a women with long reddish hair and competition robes walk onto the field with a bow.   
  
"She's in the finals with Yukito!" exclaimed Sakura.   
  
The group watched as Yukito and Kaho exchanged words, which from their point of view, where ones of good luck.   
  
"Hoeeeeee. I don't know which to cheer for now. Yukito or Ms. Mizuki."   
  
All went silent as the opponents raised their bows, signaling the finals where about to began.   
  
Fwoooop!   
  
Each arrow hit their mark.   
  
"Neither of them is giving away anything." Tomoyo sighed in awe.   
  
'She's right.' thought Sakura 'They have no expression whatsoever on their faces.'   
  
"Who ever loses concentration is going to loose." stated Li beside Sakura.   
  
"Hmmmm." was her only answer.   
  
The two competitors raised their bows again, and they both hit the bull's eyes once again. The two then repeated, and soon it seemed to the onlookers like this may never end.   
  
Then, on the next round, Kaho missed the target, while Yukito's arrow hit the mark.   
  
"Tsukishiro won! Tsukishiro won!" Tomoyo was now bouncing up in down in excitement.   
  
"She seemed distracted by something." Sakura heard Li mutter.   
  
"Congratulations!"   
  
"Co... congratulations." Sakura and Shaoran greeted Yukito as he approached them.   
  
"Thanks. But that was.... Oh well. I'm hungry. Do you mind if I start eating?"   
  
"Not at all!"   
  
Yukito grabbed one of the packages and started shoveling the mochi (rice balls) into his mouth.   
  
"This is great! Did you make all of this?" he asked Sakura in between rice balls.   
  
"F.. Father helped." she blushed a little.   
  
"This is really good." he repeated.   
  
"Where are the cups?" Tomoyo asked with the thermos in hand.   
  
"Oh the cups, their in my bag..." Sakura grabbed her bag, and opened it. 'Kero... he's gone!'   
  
"Kero...." she whispered.   
  
"Whats wrong?" Yukito asked as he looked at Sakura as he momentarily stopped consuming, a look of concern mixed with rice grains.   
  
"Oh... its nothing." 'Where did you go Kero?'   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"I just noticed Kero's gone. It won't be long low."   
  
Shaoran watched the little group from a tree.   
  
"No matter how much we will want to do something when the time comes, we can't. It may change the future drastically."   
  
"I know that!"   
  
"Just checking." His attention turned back to the children who had begun to walk around and search for the 'stuffed animal'.   
  
  
**************************   
  
Shaoran didn't like it at all. The stuffed animal had been with her, Ms. Mizuki. And she had talked with Kero, and obviously knew everything about the Clow Cards. Now he didn't trust he more than ever. To make matters worst, Sakura's brother had just shown up from one of his 'part-time jobs.'   
  
"You really do work part-time everywhere, Oni-chan!" Sakura commented to her brother.   
  
"What a coincidence for us to bump into each other." Yukito told his best friend.   
  
"Sure is!" Agreed Sakura, who was Standing next to Yukito. Shaoran started to feel a bit jeleous by all the attention Touya was getting from the two people who get most of his attention.   
  
"There is no coincidence in this world." Touya stated.   
  
"Only the inevitable." finished Kaho.   
  
Shaoran saw Sakura give her brother and Ms. Mizuki a blank look at this dramatic comment. Yukito's remained the same. He was obviously used to this kind of behavior.   
  
Touya glared at Shaoran for a moment as somewhat of a warning, then turned and began to leave.   
  
"See yah Touya! Yukito called after.   
  
"Good luck at work!" yelled Sakura.   
  
They all watched as he left.   
  
"Lets go before it gets to dark." Kaho told the group as soon as Touya was gone.   
  
They all had started off towards the train station, when Tomoyo stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Sakura! Do you have the lunch boxes?!"   
  
"Oh, now that you mention it..." She turned and looked behind her where they had just came from.   
  
"You must of left them somewhere back there?" Shaoran proposed.   
  
Sakura nodded her head. "I took them out when we where eating lunch..."   
  
"They must be back there somewhere. Lets go look for them." Yukito said from behind.   
  
The group started walking back to the picnic area, when suddenly the 2 card captors stood still.   
  
"Kero, can you feel this aura?" Sakura asked, making sure Yukito was far enough not to over hear.   
  
Kero popped his head out of the bag. "Yeah, its a Clow card, and a very powerful one."   
  
Suddenly where Tomoyo stood, the ground shook, and went into the air in a giant rocky pillar. Tomoyo was still on top, but then at a high level began to fall.   
  
To Sakura's utter relief, Yukito runs under and catches Tomoyo just in time.   
  
"Tomoyo! Are you ok?" Sakura runs up to Tomoyo, embracing her in a hug.   
  
Ahead of them, Shaoran could see the ground begin to crack towards them. "Its coming." He warns.   
  
"Its the Earthy Card!" Kero yells.   
  
They all watch in shock as the street before them is turned into moving pillars of gravel. It head for Sakura and Shaoran, who jump out of its way at the last second.   
  
"Are you two ok?" they hear Yukito call.   
  
Sakura picks herself off the ground and looks towards him, standing next to Ms. Mizuki.   
  
'Ms. Mizuki! There's no damage around her at all!' She thinks, startled of this revelation. 'Why?'   
  
"Use magic!" Shaoran yells as he runs to her side.   
  
"But in such a place..."   
  
"Sakura!" Yukito and Tomoyo start calling, pointing to the pile of rock movie towards her.   
  
"Use the Key!" commands Kero.   
  
"But, Yukito-"   
  
"Then use the sleep card." Shaoran suggest.   
  
'I guess I could use it.'   
  
She calls upon her wand, then removes a card.   
  
"Release, Sleep!"   
  
"Tsukishiro!" Tomoyo runs over to cheek if the sleeping boy is all right.   
  
"How do I stop an earthquake?" Sakura questions Kero after the Sleep Card returns to her.   
  
"You gotta seal Earthy." He responds.   
  
'Oh, thats helpful.' Sakura's thoughts are full of sarcasm. She looks around the scene. The walls along the street where now crumbled and in pieces, the road in the same condition. All the rocks around her made it hard for her to see the whole area, and the card.   
  
"I'll get in the air and see what I can do. Li, I'll leave the others to you." She tells Shaoran as she raises her wand to call upon Fly.   
  
Shaoran looks at her and nods his head. "Gotcha."   
  
"Thanks." Sakura smiles, then releases fly. "Here I go!"   
  
"Be... be careful."   
  
Sakura looks to Shaoran almost startled with this warning, 'Li's warning me to be careful?' She then gives him a reassuring smile before she begins her rise into the sky, Kero following.   
  
Once high enough to her standards, she looks below her. The whole neighborhood looks in ruins.   
  
"This is all Earthy's handiwork?!" she questions and looks to Kero. However, he looks a bit troubled. "Kero?"   
  
"Sakura..." he starts. "Of all the scattered cards, Earthy is the last one." He now turns to face her.   
  
"So if I capture this one, we'll be done with the cards?"   
  
He begins to nods, but they are interrupted by a long boom from below. The Earthy is on the move again, continuing its havoc.   
  
'At this rate, the whole town will be in ruins!' she thinks to her self while watching it knock down some more telephone poles, causing them to crash down to the ground, crushing a car beneath it.   
  
"Is this it? Is this the disaster caused by the broken seal?!"   
  
"No." he responds. "The disaster wouldn't be something this ordinary."   
  
'Ordinary!' she thought, then commented with a "Hmmph!"   
  
"Its more like blasting away the Earth." he ended casually.   
  
"Oh.... So what should I do?"   
  
"First, look for it's true form." he stated matter-of-factly.   
  
_(A/N: This is where Aila-chan's in trouble. She's never seen this episode. Gomen. ^-^') _  
  
Kero suddenly jumped up in the air and pointed below.   
  
"Thats it! Thats the true form of the Earthy!"   
  
Sakura looked at what he was pointing at, only to see a figure of rock and dirt looking strait up at her. (A/N: Good enough substitute?)   
  
She didn't hesitate. "Watery!"   
  
The form of the water card went down, hitting the card into the ground with a splash. She followed it, and landed, calling back the fly card. When Watery came back to it's Mistress, Sakura could see no sign of the Earth card.   
  
"You hit it." She said addressing her card. "Thanks. It must of returned to it's old form." the Watery card then returned to her hand.   
  
'Now what?' She thought as she looked to Kero, who had worry in his cute toy face.   
  
"Kero, are you ok?"   
  
"Earthy can't be defeated by attack magic."   
  
"Then what should I do?"   
  
"You must think of a way to seal the last card, yourself."   
  
"Me... by myself?"   
  
"It's coming!"   
  
The cracks in the earth where rushing towards her now.   
  
"JUMP!"   
  
The wings appeared on her ankles, removing her from harm just as the ground beneath her fell through.   
  
'What can I do to turn earthy back into it's true form?' She was thoroughly clueless of what to do. 'The ground around Ms. Mizuki wasn't affected..." The jump card brought Sakura to a tree, and landed on a branch.   
  
She watched as earthy approached her, creating large gashes through out the ground. However, to her shock, it stopped when the reached the tree.   
  
'It can't affect the trees! I got it!'   
  
"O tree! Grow dense and become my aid. Wood!" she called upon the card, and the wood nymph spirit appeared. "Wood card, in-cage the Earthy card!"   
  
"Will it work?" Kero asked.   
  
The nymph followed her instructions, and flew over the moving pile of rock. Soon, trees began to grow and surround the mound, trapping it. Then the Earthy form appeared again.   
  
Sakura ran up to the cage of trees and raised her wand.   
  
"Return to thy form that should be! Clow Card!" the rock and soil form of earth became strips of energy, and combined into a card under her wand. Once completed, it flew to her hand.   
  
"Earthy..." she sighed under her breath, looking at the card. "I did it." A bright light out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention.   
  
The source of the light was Kero, who was floating stationary in the air.   
  
"Kero?" she asked worriedly. As she spoke, Kero's wings grew abnormally large, and covered Kero from her view.   
  
She covered her eyes from the new wave of light, and soon it subsided. When she looked, in Kero's place was a giant lion with wings.   
  
"Wh... who... are you?" She question the unknown animal.   
  
"It's me. Keroberos."   
  
"Kero? You mean this is your true form?"   
  
He gave her a smile. "Thats right."   
  
'But this doesn't feel like Kero at all.' She took a step towards him. "You look pretty cool." she grinned, now reassured it was her friend.   
  
"I wasn't in time." he looked down in shame. "If the last card wasn't Earthy, I would of regained my form earlier." He sighed. "I wasn't any help to you at all."   
  
"Don't say that!" she ran up to him, hesitated before the great lion form, then threw her arms around his neck. "Because you where always with me, I was able to return them all to card form. Besides, I was the one to release them all in the beginning..."   
  
"Sakura." she looked into his large golden eyes. "After this, there's only one person left."   
  
Sakura looked at him in question.   
  
"Yue."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
"Look! There's Sakura!" Shaoran heard Tomoyo yell from behind him.   
  
He quickly got up, searching the street for her. Unaware of the beating in his heart. He felt Tomoyo running towards her with him. When Shaoran approached her, thats when he got a look at the giant lion by her side that made him stop in his tracks. (A/N: Man, I bet her would of hugged her too. Meanie Kero getting in the way.)   
  
He watched as Tomoyo hugged her friend, and handed her the clothing. He was already changed.   
  
"Why do I have to get changed?" he heard Sakura ask.   
  
"This is a special day for the completion of the gathering of the Clow card!" She began to preach, puppy dog eyes on the verge. "When you do something special, you have to wear something special!" she stated.   
  
"And so you called the van over?" Sakura questioned, watching as the van that usually held her friends bodyguards, drive off.   
  
"Oh course! And on the way, they stopped by Li's, and brought his costume as well!"   
  
At the mention of his name, Sakura looked past Tomoyo to him. She gave him a smile, and he began to feel his cheeks burn. She rolled her eyes, motioning to Tomoyo.   
  
  
**************************   
  
"Hohohohooooo! This is a special filming of the two who have all the Clow Cards!" Tomoyo squealed as she moved her camera around the two card captors.   
  
"But I'm glad all the cards are captured." Sakura stated.   
  
"Yeah. I.. I guess." Shaoran mumbled. 'Oh come on Shaoran, you can get a sentence out!' he yelled to himself, instead he said out loud "And bye the way good job."   
  
"Thanks!" She replied to his comment with a giant grin.   
  
"Sakura's smile is so wonderful!" They heard Tomoyo comment from Shaoran's shoulder, causing him to blush further. When Tomoyo saw this, she gave him a smile that just made him nervous.   
  
"But Kero doesn't seem happy at all." She continued, moving her camera to the now grown guardian.   
  
At the mention of this, Sakura turned to Shaoran. "Li, do you know about Yue?"   
  
Shaoran blushed startled by this sudden question, then made his manner become emotionless and cold.   
  
"The other guardian of the Clow cards. The one who rules over the sun, Keroberos- best of the seal." he began like he was reciting a text. "And the one who rules over the moon, Yue- the judge. They are the ones Clow created to guard the Clow cards."   
  
"Like what things does the judge determine?" Sakura interrupted in curiosity.   
  
"I don't know." he answered, embarrassed. "As far as Yue goes, none of Clow's existing magic books have described in detail.   
  
You have the book that stores the cards right?"   
  
Sakura nodded to this.   
  
"The golden beast on the front cover is Keroberos." he continued "And the moon on the back is Yue."   
  
"But there's no moon on the back!" She said.   
  
Sakura saw him look a bit startled at this comment.   
  
"Then like Keroberos, Yue probably obtained a physical body too." He said, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Oh right!" Tomoyo outbursts, happy to have recorded the whole lecture. She then turned back to her star. "Have you written your name on the card yet?"   
  
"No not yet..."   
  
"Then please do!" Tomoyo, eager to capture her best friend on more film.   
  
"After you sign your name on that card, all the cards will be sealed away." Keroberos paused. "I believe you can you anything."   
  
Sakura gave him a confused face. "Kero..."   
  
"Whats the matter?" asked Shaoran.   
  
"I'll write it now."   
  
Sakura took the pen Tomoyo held out to her, and began to write her name on the card.   
  
"By the way," Tomoyo injected. "Sakura has most cards, while Li-kun has the rest. I this case, who is the real owner of the cards?"   
  
Sakura looked up at Shaoran after finishing signing her name. He looked away qucikly.   
  
"Well know as soon as he shows himself." the guardian beast growled.   
  
"This is the last judgment!"   
  
Everyone turned to Kaho, who they all completly for got about. She was standing next to Yukito, who was now levitating off the ground and glowing.   
  
"Yukito!" Sakura cried.   
  
Wings started to appear, and covered Yukito from Sakura's view just as they did with Keroberos. They then spread apart to reveal a figure of whit and silver, with giant angel wings, hair to match. The moon seemed to silhouette him from the back.   
  
"Who is..." she started."Yue." Sakura heard Keroberos growl.   
  
"This is... Yue?" Sakura whispered, remembering the words of warning the Dark and Light cards gave her. She watched as the figure look at her with cold slited eyes, then turned to Keroberos.   
  
"Tsukishiro was Yue." Kaho announced.   
  
"It has been awhile, Keroberos." the stranger said in a cold and unfamiliar voice.   
  
"I have been careless" Sakura stopped paying attention to their conversation as they continued on. 'What happened to Yukito? Where's Yukito?'   
  
"Then Yukito is?" Sakura snapped back when she heard Tomoyo mention Yukito's name.   
  
"The false form of the other guardian." Shaoran finished.   
  
The angelic guardian picked that time to speak.   
  
"This is the first time I appear to you in this shape. The candidate chosen by Keroberos the Appointee, The Clow Mistress." He looked at Sakura, with no emotion showing in his eyes. Sakura felt her heart almost stop. 'This is too much...'   
  
"Yukito." she whispered.   
  
Shaoran stole a gaze at his rival. It was obvious to him that she wasn't taking this well. He crush was her other guardian. However, it all made sense to him now. How he was always attracted to Yukito... like Kaho said, they where all attracted by his aura.   
  
"But there is another who has also obtained the Clow Cards." Shaoran turned his heard towards the guardian at the mention of his self. He couldn't help but return the cold stare he received.   
  
"Unable to gather all the Clow Cards by one person, the Last Judgment is meaningless." Yue stated.   
  
"Thats not true!" Keroberos roared, shocking the two card captors, unaware of what was going on. "I believe Sakura can accomplish anything!"   
  
Yue just stared back at his fellow guardian, and responded with "You are overly optimistic as ever..."   
  
"You too, bad tempered as ever." the best of the golden eyes shot back. It was obvious to those around them that the two had issues.   
  
Yue changed his manner.   
  
"Then shall we begin... the Last Judgment." As he spoke he began to fly up into the air.   
  
"Whats going on!" Sakura questioned her guardian. "Whats this 'Last Judgment' about!?"   
  
"That is..." Keroberos began.   
  
"First..." the voice shot from ahead, turning to Shaoran.   
  
"Li watch out!" Sakura yelled, too late. She watched he was pulled into the air. Suddenly an arena appeared, and Shaoran was placed on to it.   
  
"I, Yue the Judge, shall conduct the last Judgment. With all the Clow Cards you have... defeat me." He commanded of Shaoran, then suddenly shot a bolt of light to him. Shaoran jumped to the side, narrowly missing it.   
  
"Li!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to run a help him, only to find Keroberos blocking her path. She tried to move around him, but he only continued to block her.   
  
"What is this!?" she yelled.   
  
Kaho responded. "No one can interfere with the last judgment.   
  
"No way." Sakura watched as Shaoran avoided another near miss. "Shaoran..."   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
__A/N: Sorry if your upset with this chapter being a retelling of the Final Judgment. I have to keep with the time line. The Earthy came right after the twin. But I tried to make it interesting, and I kept the original Japanese dialuogue, so if you only saw the dub, you learned some more stuff, although I added some of my own dialogue and scenes myself. But after the Final Judgment, the next chapters will have more Young and Older groups meeting, and possibly finding out who they are. So, hope you keep reading. And for those waiting for my next chapters to my other fics, they are on the way. Man, I think this was my longest chapter. I'd like to thank Rabi's Card Captor Sakura page for having all the scripts to the episodes! Arigato! 


	8. 3rd Candidate for the Final Judgment!

Untitled Document _Aila is on her hands and knees. GOMEN NASI! GOMEN! I'm soo sorry that it's taken so long to update this story. I've just gotten lazy with school, and my other fanfiction (If you haven't read it yet, you should. It's called Cherry Blossoms and Magic) so I've abused this story. Writing for it again, I can't believe how I I forgot how much fun it is to write this. Im such an idiot. Sorry. More chapters of this are going to come hopefully twice a week. There will be at least one a week. Amazing how much writing I can get done at the back of my algebra class. Hoeee, my next math test won't look that good though. We're doing slopes, and I just don't get them. -_-*_

**************************

I, Yue the Judge, shall conduct the last Judgment. With all the Clow Cards you have ... defeat me. He commanded of Shaoran, then suddenly shot a bolt of light to him. Shaoran jumped to the side, narrowly missing it.  


Sakura yelled as she attempted to run a help him, only to find Keroberos blocking her path. She tried to move around him, but he only continued to block her.  


What is this!? she yelled.  


Kaho responded. No one can interfere with the last judgment.  


No way. Sakura watched as Shaoran avoided another near miss. 

**************************

**Small Meets Big!**  
**Chapter 8  
3rd Candidate for the Final Judgment!**

  
**************************

Shaoran jumped and rolled out of the way again. It didn't look like Yue was going to get tired anytime soon, and certainly not before him.  


God of fire...Decend! Shaoran focused all the energy he could into his ofuku scroll, sending a giant spiral of fire at Yue. When the fire dissipated, Yue was no where to be seen.  


Did it work? he whispered, not believing it had been that easy.  


Things such as that cannot defeat me.   


Shaoran jumped out of the way as best he could, shinging some of his robes as Yue sent a fire ball at him.   


  


Yue destroyed the wind in a swift motion of his hand as Shaoran watched in disbelief. It surprises me that you obtained Clow cards at such a level of magic.  


Thats it.' Shaoran thought.   


All stood still for mere seconds before returning to normal, and Li's time card was now in Yue's possession.  


  


Time is a card that serves under me. Yue stated as he lifted a flaming arrow, pointing straight at Shaoran.   


Sakura yelled.  


This is the end.  


Yue released it.  


Shaoran attempted to avoid it, however it hit only feet away from him, and the blast from it sent him sprawling back to the others.  


She yelled again, running to his side.  


Kero joined her, just as worried, and a bit more surprised. Sakura was strong, but in some areas Li was stronger, and this worried him. The Brat didn't stand a chance out there.'  


Li! Are you all right?! She ran up, and stopped herself just in time before she hugged him. Shaoran began to check his robes, a bit thankful Sakura had been worried about him. All my cards where taken! As he said this, they saw his cards appear around 

Yue, who was floating in the sky above, watching them.  


Be careful. He's very powerful. Was all he could tell her as she helped prop him up.  


It was taking all of Sakura's will to not cry. She didn't want to, she couldn't. She had to be strong. She needed to save Yukito, and finish this. Shaoran stood on his own now, and Sakura stepped forward.  


I'm ready! She yelled, grasping her wand in both hands.   


However, the angelic guardian wasn't looking to her. It was ignoring her, and looking to the trees.

**************************

(Meanwhile, watching from a tree)  
  
Uh oh.  


Shaoran remained silent beside her, and together they kept their eyes on Yue. His cold eyes where boring into them.  


Cards of Clow, there are two other's worthy of being your Mistress. Come, next challenger! He called, and instantly, Sakura began elevating off the branch.  


She yelled as she attempted to grab hold of a branch, and missed. Shaoran jumped forward, and clutched onto her hand, his other keeping hold on the tree.  


He must think your cards are still Clow cards. He managed to say through gritted teeth. Yue was pulling on her with more force every second.  


Great! This is just great! She began getting sarcastic. I think this qualifies as a major event that could totally alter our time.  


Yue commanded, instantly sending a stronger force to pull on her.  


Her hand was beginning to slip.  


Hold ... on. He knew if he didn't do something soon, she would be-  


Her hand was suddenly pulled from his with force.  


He cursed, pulling himself back to the tree as he watched her go. (A/N: Ohhh! I wrote a bad word! I can't think of any others he would use for this situation.)  


Sakura landed before Yue, looking around curiously at the very bad situation. Everyone (Except Yue) was looking at her with complete surprise.  


Her younger self asked.  


She replied with a little wave and a smile. It was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment.  


You are the next to be judged. Defeat me with all the Clow cards you have. He flew high into the sky as he said this, moon silhouetting his figure.  


Yeah, about that, Yue... she stopped right as a giant, flaming arrow was shot at her.  


  


She was in the air, safe from the attack.  


Yue, stop! I have to talk to you first! She watched as a look of confusion (A/N: A very little look of confusion, but still one) came across his face. Something about her was just dawning on him.  


Who are you? he demanded.  


About that... She looked to see everyone was watching expectantly, and could obviously hear every word. I can't yell it out to you for certain reasons, so could you come down here so I can tell you privately?  


Yue remained where he was. He didn't move an inch.  


Why did I ask?'  


Have it your way... FLY! She pulled out the fly card, and some shocked noises came from the as wings appeared on her back. She flew up to Yue, who was also looking at her in shock.  


Didn't expect to see that look on him.'  


Now, before you attack me again, listen.  


He didn't say anything, but she assumed he was waiting for an answer. Hoee, how did I get mixed up in such a mess?'  


Yue, I am from the near future. I am your future mistress, and my cards use to be Clow cards, but are now Sa ... transformed by me. I'm here to fix a mistake made by a future, powerful sorcerer, and I'm not supposed to get involved in any thing that could totally alter the course of history. This, that is me, being in the Final Judgment isn't supposed to happen.  


Yue showed no sign of comprehending what she said.  


Your the future version of her, aren't you. Way below them, the young Sakura looked to them with wide eyes as Yue pointed at her.  


Ugh, yeah. I can't tell you more. You know the whole change course of time thing. So can I go now?  


He looked at her with no expression.   


Arigato, Yue-San! She flew off, back to her Shaoran, wondering what Yue will do.

**************************

_Hai, hai. Short chapter. Ahh, but I already have the next chapter written out, which might be up tomorrow! Here's a hint of what happens. Lil Shaoran and Sakura start spying on a certain teacher couple, and one of them discovers a BIG secret. Wonder what that could be. Ja ne._


	9. Spying can Revel Stuff You Shouldn't Kno...

Untitled Document

_Last Chapter was so short, It even surprised me. It was originally going to be part of this chapter, but then I didn't want to have a whole completely different scene mixed with an already possibly large chapter. Hope this is big enough. Anyway, I'm back on the writing chain! I have tons more time since I've just gotten out of my Eng. 2 Honors class. I hated it. The teacher hates me, and gave me tons of homework each night. I usually makes As in English, but my progress report was a 48! .-_-. I hated that class. _

_Yeah, Thanks;_

_***~*~Takaishi Hikari~*~*** , You don't have to beg me._

_**pokey**, here ya go. Hope it makes you happy too._

_**Midori iro**, You guys are so cool reviewing this story too! ^_^_

_and **Kurenaii Ame**, Thanks for your comments! Hope you like this alot. Though I think Shaoran's best reaction will be when he wakes up. Glad you liked my refrence._

_KEEP REVIEWING!_

  
**************************

Yue, I am from the near future. I am your future mistress, and my cards use to be Clow cards, but are now Sa ... transformed by me. I'm here to fix a mistake made by a future, powerful sorcerer, and I'm not supposed to get involved in any thing that could totally alter the course of history. This, that is me, being in the Final Judgment isn't supposed to happen.

Yue showed no sign of comprehending what she said.

Your the future version of her, aren't you. Way below them, the young Sakura looked to them with wide eyes as Yue pointed at her.

Ugh, yeah. I can't tell you more. You know the whole change course of time thing. So can I go now?

He looked at her with no expression. 

Arigato, Yue-San! She flew off, back to her Shaoran, wondering what Yue will do.

**************************

**Small Meets Big**

**Chapter 9  
Spying can Revel Stuff You Shouldn't Know**

**************************

  
16 year old Kinomotto Sakura took in the brightness and scent of the day in one deep breath as she stepped out into the light.

Subbing for a whole class of 1st graders was a very stressful, and not to mention hectic day.

Shaoran's lucky he got to have the day off.' She thought enviously as she began to walk down the street, away from the school which held the nightmare tsunami of 7 and 8 year olds.

Why did she ever sign up to be more than just an after school teacher? She thought it would be fun, but now she's regretting it. At least it's the last week of the trimester.'

The wind blew the leaves in the trees as she continued on. It was such a lovely day. Great time to be in the park. With Shaoran.

Her gleeful smile changed as she remembered last night. It was a close call. Too close. And now Yue knows.'

Last night was the Finale Judgment for their younger selves, and time as she knew it could have been altered for the worse.

Fortunately, Yue seemed to understand this, and let her off. And even better, the fight between him and her younger self went pretty much exactly as she had remembered it. Yue must have succeeded in blocking the information she told him of the future from his mind at the time. She knew he wouldn't tell her younger self, no matter what, for now she was his mistress as well, even if she was the older version.

She was now entering the park, and a twig snapped behind her. She turned, expecting someone behind her, but saw no one.

Odd. I could have sworn someone was there.' After a minute, she turned and continued on her way.

**************************

  
Minutes before...

  
Young Shaoran Li watched behind the side of the building as the teacher called Hana' walked out. She smiled as she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and took a deep relaxing breath. She looked so innocent from a distance, incapable of anything extreme, but he knew better. He knew there was more to her, and he was determined to find out.

Just as Hana was walking away, a movement in the bushes near to him caught his eye.

He went over, pulled away the branches, and found himself looking down at the newly appointed card mistress.

She yelled as she jumped back, and stared at him, obviously frighten. You scared me!

What are you doing?

I was... I was. She stopped as both of the watched the teacher disappear when she turned on the corner of a street.

Hoee! She's getting away!

Your spying on her? He asked, eyebrow raised.

Well, yeah, she does obviously have tons of magic, even more than me. I want to find out who she really is. She looked down the street to where she disappeared to. Come on! She grabbed his hand, and started to drag him after her.

He turned bright red. Wh.. What are you doing.

She stopped, looked at her hand, and immeadiantly let go of his. She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. I just thought you wanted to find out about her too, and I guess I got a little carried away. Gomen nasai.

He didn't answer. Instead, he continued down after Hana. Sakura followed.

They had just reached the corner of the street, and watched as she continued down another.

Do you think she's going to Penguin park?

Shaoran practically jumped. Her face was just inches from his.

he managed to reply by some miracle.

As they began walking again, Sakura kept looking at Shaoran oddly. He noticed this as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

Whats wrong?

Ah, nothing. It just that ... you aren't mad at me are you? You know, for being the one to win the cards.

Shaoran didn't answer right away, he was just a bit disappointed that she thought he would be mad over it. He was actually happy for her. No. I'm not mad. Keroberos was right to chose you as the original card captor. You are stronger than you look.

Sakura was speechless from this unexpected comment. And he's not mad at me!'

They where really close to Hana when a twig broke behind them. Li snapped around. Tomoyo was ginning at him, foot awkwardly hanging in the air over a broken twig. No time to yell.'

He grabbed Sakura's hand, and with the other, Tomoyo's free hand, and he dove into the bushes, hoping to kami-sama she was a bit too far to sense their auras.

After a minute, he dared a peek.

Ohhhohohooo! This is soo exciting! Better than some card captures! I'm gonna call it The Kawaii Way to Spy!

Sakura reprimanded in a poor attempt to quiet her friend.

Li jumped out after her saw Hana turn in to the wooded area of the park, and started to run after her, afraid to lose her.

Was all Sakura said as she ran after him, and heard Tomoyo follow.

When the reached the glassy area around the trees, they slowed down back to a walk. This area took up about 25 percent of the park, and it would be easy too loose someone in it if you where trying to follow. But this means it's also easier to hide.

He watched as she walked near a grove of bamboo, and began to feel his heart skip.

She isn't ... she is!' She was going to the secret hidden clearing in the park which he assumed only HE knew about. He felt like he was about to explode. The one place where he could get peace away from pointed camera's, and crazy cousins. Someone else knew about it!

Where'd she go?! Sakura exclaimed in a loud whisper.

He quietly slipped between two sections of bamboo, and got low to the ground. THE GUYS HERE TOO!

Next to him the two girls plopped down next to him. Great, now they'll know about it too.'

In the clearing against the trunk of a tree lay Jin with Sakura next to him, using him as a pillow as she snuggled up to him.

Luckily for them, Sakura was expecting this remark from Tomoyo when she saw the teachers, and had managed to muffle it in time. The couple didn't seem to have heard a sound.

Tomorrow is the school trip to the beach again. Hana' began.

Last class of the trimester, isn't it. Jin' questioned as he closed his eyes as if he where about to sleep.

Hai. I was thinking about going. You?

If you want. I'll probably have to go to protect you from the ghost. A grin came to his lips.

She whined as she punched him in the arm. Thats not funny.

Li's (Lil one) heart froze. She was talking to Jin', not him. Does this mean that his name is really Shaoran, too?' This was getting to weird.

Jin/Shaoran began rubbing his arm. Watch it, you punch harder than you think.

She settled down again as he put and arm around her.

Little Sakura was in major hayaan mode. She didn't even really notice when Hana' called Jin', 

It's fun seeing us little again. I thought Tomoyo had to of recorded about every second of it. But she didn't.

Tomoyo whispered from behind her camera.

Sakura turned around with a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. She wanted to keep watching.

The couple in the clearing stopped talking for a while.

Did they hear Tomoyo!?' Sakura screamed in her head.

So how was teaching seven year olds today? Jin/Shaoran asked.

Sakura sighed in relief.

Hana groaned. I'm never becoming a teacher! EVER.

He laughed some. What, you don't like all those little kids with their big eyes looking up to you with smiles going Good morning Ms. Kinomotto?

Nani?!' Sakura and Li thought in unison.

Why not Mrs. Li? Hana/Sakura questioned dangerously.

Jin/Shaoran blushed. Are you trying to imply something?

Well... we never talk about the possibility of it.

Li suddenly turned deathly pale.

He never really accepted it before, but the guy did look like him. People could easily mistake them for brothers on the street.

And the girl Hana', if that was really even her name. How many girls are called , have green eyes, honey colored hair, and the strongest, not to mention pinkest, aura he had ever seen in his life.

No way. For that to be true, they'd need to be capable of time tra-'

His pale became even more light. It was possible with very strong magic.

He watched the couple as they continued on with their conversation. Ok. So they are possibly from the future. No way could they not be. That would explain why Yue let her go last night. Wait a minute...'

Blood came back to his face in a wave. WHAT where they talking about a second ago?!' Then memories of when he first saw them in the park came flooding back to him.

OHOHOOOOOO! OHMIGAWD! THIS IS TOO KAWAII! And its Li and Sakura! I KNEW IT!

It seemed Tomoyo thought the same. Had to be true.

THUMP. 

Sakura looked down to see that Li had fainted beside her.

Sakura yelled, their cover already blown from giant first outburst Tomoyo made. The couple was now looking at them with pure shock.

They now saw Tomoyo and Sakura looking at them. They had possibly been there and heard their whole conversation, and by the looks of it, Tomoyo had just figured out something very BIG.

I KNEW IT! THEY ARE JUST SO KAWAII TO NOT BE!

Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo paused in mid laugh, and looked down at Sakura. Sakura, you can't tell me you haven't figured it out?!

FIGURED WHAT OUT!? She kept looking to the teachers who where still watching them with looks of pure shock on their faces, NOT GOOD.'

THIS IS SOOO KAWAII! AND I GOT IT ON TAPE! Tomoyo shouted gleefully. Sakura, thats- Tomoyo had pointed at the couple.

They both yelled, it just dawning on them that Sakura didn't know yet.

Tomoyo stopped in mid sentence.

NANI? NA?! NIII?! Sakura began yelling, knowing she was missing something very important, and Tomoyo was about to tell her when she was stopped. Something was going on.

  
**************************  
_  
_

_OHOHOHOOO! Guess who knows, and who doesn't! This chapters short too, but I'm progressing on making them long again. I know It's been a long time since I did update this story. But hey, 2 chapters in 2 days after a month of not updating this is pretty goo, neh?_

_ Hehehe, Li fainted. It was too much for him. Poor boy. And Sakura has no idea. Well, she might in the next chapter which I'll try to have up in a week. PLEASE RESPOND! PLEASE! I WANT REVIEWS!_

_  
_  



	10. Sakura-chan, How Dense Are You?

"NANI!?" Sakura yelled, their cover already blown from giant first outburst Tomoyo made. The couple was now looking at them with pure shock.

They now saw Tomoyo and Sakura looking at them. They had possibly been there and heard their whole conversation, and by the looks of it, Tomoyo had just figured out something very BIG.

"I KNEW IT! THEY ARE JUST SO KAWAII TO NOT BE!"

"NANI?!" Sakura yelled.

"OHOHOO-" Tomoyo paused in mid laugh, and looked down at Sakura. "Sakura, you can't tell me you haven't figured it out?!"

"FIGURED WHAT OUT!?" She kept looking to the teachers who where still watching them with looks of pure shock on their faces, 'NOT GOOD.'

"THIS IS SOOO KAWAII! AND I GOT IT ON TAPE!" Tomoyo shouted gleefully. "Sakura, thats-" Tomoyo had pointed at the couple.

"NOO!" They both yelled, it just dawning on them that Sakura didn't know yet.

Tomoyo stopped in mid sentence.

"NANI? NA?! NIII?!" Sakura began yelling, knowing she was missing something very important, and Tomoyo was about to tell her when she was stopped. Something was going on.

**************************

****

Small Meets Big

Chapter 10  
Sakura-chan, How Dense Are You?

**************************

Sakura sat in a big cushy chair as she curiously looked around the small, tidy apartment where two of her favorite teachers lived. It dawned on her that she had never been in a teacher's house before, and the new experience almost took her mind off the current situation.

Li-kun was laid out on the couch while Hana was inspecting him. Jin had carried Li to what Sakura assumed to be their apartment, and she thought it was a very... cute place. Something she could imagine them having. However, Sakura couldn't help but feel it was a bit odd. Jin and Hana didn't look older then her brother.

Sakura watched as a smiled appeared on Hana's face as she affectionately brushed her hand through Li's bangs and made his hair messier. She then stood up. 'Maybe I'll be a teacher when I get older.' Sakura thought as she smiled dreamily, her thoughts were then interrupted by Tomoyo yelling "Kawaii!" and running up to Hana, video camera on record. Hana looked down at Tomoyo with a look of disbelief as she sat in a chair near Jin, which Sakura suddenly noticed. He was watching her. Following a few seconds she begun to feel very uncomfortable, and looked around desperate for something to distract her. She craned her neck for Tomoyo, and looked on in incredulity as the girl with long purplish black hair was opening doors down the small hall, and looking in, camera first.

"Sa... Hana-chan! I want to see your room!" then... "Is this it? Do you and... Jin-san share a room?!"

Why did Tomoyo have to ask such personal questions? And not to just anyone, but their teachers?!

Patiently waiting for a response, Tomoyo turned the camera back to two very red faced teens.

"No." 'Hana' managed to say. Truth was, Tomoyo had hit it head on. They didn't do anything, of course, but she and Shaoran did sleep in the same bed starting a couple days ago.

Tomoyo gave Hana a sinister and unbelieving look, and 'Hana' began to wonder if Tomoyo was intent to get evidence.

"Can I tell Sakura yet?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, changing the subject. Sakura suddenly became very interested in the new topic, for on the way to the apartment no one answered the big question. What the heck was going on?

"Ummm... anno..." Hana looked to Jin, who looked just a blank for an answer.

A moan suddenly came from the couch, and all eyes went to the source. Shaoran was now sitting up, and holding his head in a way that looked like it hurt a lot.

"Li-kun!" Sakura yelled as she shot forward and plopped down on the floor next to where he sat. Shaoran jumped and looked down at her with wide eyes and a increasing blush. She was very close, and looking at him with an expression of curiosity.

"Daijobu (are you ok)?" She asked.

Hana was beaming at Shaoran's reactions as she leaned forward, hands rested on her hands that where propped up on her knees. How could she of ever missed all the clues? They where so obvious. "I must of been more dense then I thought." She said out loud, receiving a smile from 'Jin' as he tried the withhold laughter.

As Shaoran blush became more red, Sakura's concern grew with it. "Are you sick? Your face looks like you have a fever." At this she began to reach up to place a hand on his forehead, causing him to lean back into the couch, away from Sakura's outreached hand.

"He'll be all right." 'Jin' said with a teasing smile at Shaoran. "Him going red like that all the time is just how he reacts to a certain person."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked as she turned to 'Jin' confused. At that moment Shaoran must of seen who was talking because he jumped up on the couch, a wide, scared look on his face. His sudden movement seemed to of made him loose his footing, and he fell over the other side of the couch with a yelp.

"LI-KUN!" She yelled, now looking down at him from the couch. 'Jin' was currently laughing his head off while Hana tried to shush him.

"OMIGOD!" Tomoyo yelled gaining attention from mostly everyone. "Li-kun is laughing!"

Sakura looked a Tomoyo puzzled. Li-kun wasn't laughing. Jin was, but not Li.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out as she continued to videotape Jin who was just looking at her now, blinking a couple times at the camera lens that was shoved in his face. "Don't you get it yet?!"

"Get what?" She looked to Jin for the answer, but didn't see it.

"Jin-san is the future Li-kun!"

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused. She couldn't of heard that right.

Tomoyo must of gotten a little too close to Jin, because a second later she was yelling in outrage as he held her camera high above her. What more, she was yelling "Give it back, Li-kun!"

"Who said you can start calling me 'kun'? I'm a 'san' to you."

"Hoe?" Sakura repeated. Sakura stood up and looked up at Jin as Tomoyo continued jumping up and down in an attempt to get her camera. He was looking down at Sakura with a blank expression with deep sienna eyes, and she peered closer with the classic innocent Sakura look. For some reason he suddenly felt himself blushing.

Sakura almost fell over when she yelled out a loud "HOEEEEE! IT IS LI-KUN!" At the same time, Tomoyo somehow regained her camera.

"But... how?" she questioned as she looked at the man who she now knew to be an older version of her friend.

"Don't forget about Hana-san!" Tomoyo smiled evilly behind her camera which was now trained on Sakura.

"What about Hana-san?" She asked as she turned to face Hana. She was still pretty shocke dthat that man was Shaoran.

The younger Li-kun had his wide eyes trained on 'Hana' who was watching Sakura with an awkward smile.

"Come on Sakura! You have to get this one! In fact, latter I'll show you a hint of it that's on the tape from Christmas day. I knew since then something like this would happen!"

Tomoyo made absolutely no sense at all to her. And she didn't know Hana and Jin, no correction, big Li-kun then.

Hana was now quietly looking down at her. She was wearing her honeyed hair down, and her pretty green eyes continued to look into Sakura's.

"What about her?" Sakura asked of Tomoyo again.

"What do you mean 'What about her'?! You have to see it!"

All eyes continued to watch as Sakura inspected the teacher. Jin/Shaoran guessed it was too late to try to stop it now.

Sakura was becoming annoyed. What did Tomoyo mean. All she saw was one of her favorite teachers who was very pretty.

"That's the future you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking back, and then looked at Hana again. "Hoeeeeeee!?"

Hana/Sakura was now looking back at her again with the awkward smile.

"Hana is the future me?!"

"Yes! And you and Li-kun make the most kawaii couple I've ever seen!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

'Couple?' Sakura looked back and forth between Hana/future her and Jin/Li-kun. Back, and forth, back and forth, and then to little Li-kun who was looking at her the reddest she had ever seen him.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It just connected.

Tomoyo couldn't withhold her excitement. "Kawaii, Sakura-chan! I'm going to call this tape 'Small Meets Big!"

Hana/Sakura suddenly looked up from all the commotion and looked to the door. This was so not the time for it to hapen. Why did a card have to appear now?

**************************

__

A/N: Well, I think it's safe to say this is definatly my most popular story. ^_^ Sorry about abusing it, and all it's readers. And sorry if this chapter wasn't that good, and too short, but I wanted this to be a chapter all by itself. Phewiee, now I have to go back atempting to write out the final chapter to Cherry Blossoms and Magic again. It's almost like I have writer's block to that, but I know what I want to write, its just that I can't get to writing it for some reason. Oh well, I'll do it before Febuary is over, same with my finishing the next chapter to this story. You all will have to be content with a chapter a month. School is really taking alot out of me this year. That, and I need to get a job. Well, untill next time! Bye!

Oh yeah, and I think the next chapter might involve the beach, who knows. And I see in upcoming chapter a character joining us once again. Just not the same exact one. ^__^ If you don't know by that, you'll figure it out eventually. Just take a look at the Sakura series time line if you really want to know. Balh, I think I just ruined my surprise. I'm such a baka.

One more thing,** THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN PATIENT ENOUGH AND REVEIWED IN THIS STORY.** And once again, I'm sorry for taking so long.


	11. Umi, Umi, Umi, Um-nani?

__

Ok, sort of too tired to say a lot of stuff now. But I'll say this, you you guys never have to worry. I will never abandon my stories! Never. It may take me months, but I never will! However, if its been a while, and you have even e-mailed me, and gotten no response, then consider me dead. Then I give permission for someone to continue my stories. ^_^

Ok... good night. Hope you like this.... schools out ^_^.... I go to an anime convention friday.... oh look, its 6:04 in the morning

**************************

"That's the future you, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled out.

"Hoe?" Sakura said looking back, and then looked at Hana again. "Hoeeeeeee!?"

Hana/Sakura was now looking back at her again with the awkward smile.

"Hana is the future me?!"

"Yes! And you and Li-kun make the most kawaii couple I've ever seen!!!" Tomoyo yelled.

'Couple?' Sakura looked back and forth between Hana/future her and Jin/Li-kun. Back, and forth, back and forth, and then to little Li-kun who was looking at her the reddest she had ever seen him.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It just connected.

Tomoyo couldn't withhold her excitement. "Kawaii, Sakura-chan! I'm going to call this tape 'Small Meets Big!"

Hana/Sakura suddenly looked up from all the commotion and looked to the door. This was so not the time for it to happen. Why did a card have to appear now?

**************************

****

Small Meets Big

Chapter 11

Umi, Umi, Umi, U-Nani?

**************************

Syaoran (the older) gave her a look that said he sensed it too.

The room grew silent as the remaining two card captors sensed the presence as well.

Tomoyo paused recording, suddenly understanding why her subject were no longer moving. She took it to an advantage. "This is so monumental." She commented, starting to record once again. "The regular 'Sakura-chan and Li-kun sense a card' times two! I love this!"

The younger Sakura gave Tomoyo a look of 'she never gives up' while the other three continued to look about, senses on alert. Sakura continued to watch her friend as the sparkly eyes too affect. Most likely they were brought on by thoughts of more 'kawaii' scenes she would be recording with two Sakuras.

All heads suddenly turned to the window as a torrent of wind blew the branches of a tree outside. The older Syaoran then ran to the door, followed by his younger self, and the older her, the older Sakura. This was still two much for Sakura. They explained how it happened, but still...

"Its gone." The older Sakura said as she looked outside.

The card was gone.

**************************

Sakura watched as the sun reflected off the ocean as the bus rounded yet another cliff. The sky was as blue as it could get, and the temperature was oh so nice. But why then, did she feel so miserable?

Beside her Tomoyo sat in the standard issue beach/field trip uniform, with her hair tired up in a pale purple srunchy. Every couple of minutes, as if on schedule, Tomoyo would shift her camera's target from the older version to the younger version of Sakura, or vise versa. It also seemed to Sakura that her friend was getting impatient with this way of recording.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I don't know how much more I can take of this." Sakura felt slightly better for a second that her suspicions were true. "I can't stop thinking that while in the time I'm recording Sakura-san, I'm missing something totally kawaii that your doing."

Ever since they discovered that "Hana" and "Jin" were Sakura's and Syaoran's future selves, to prevent any confusion while talking, the older ones would have the "san" prefix, while the younger Syaoran and herself kept "kun" and "chan." This made perfect sense to Sakura. They were older then them, but then again, did it count when it was your self? She wasn't going to get into that kind of stuff. Too confusing.

"You two should sit together so that it would be easier for me to film!" Tomoyo grinned at her wonderful idea.

"To.. Tomoyo..." Sakura uttered as she stared blanking into the camera lens shoved into her face, before it then again swiveled over to its previous subject, the older Sakura.

"Ohohoohooo!" Tomoyo suddenly squealed, causing Sakura to cringe. It couldn't be good. "Syaoran-san has his arm around Sakura-san's shoulder!"

That was a bit too loud...

A most of the students around them turned their heads back and forth, looking at the younger Sakura, then at the younger Syaoran, who sat way at the front of the bus. Then most of them gave Tomoyo a skeptical look, before returning to what they were doing. Sakura even thought she heard one of them say "Has Daidouji lost it?"

"She lost it a long time ago in the first grade when she first met Kinomotto-san."

"Tomoyo." Sakura whispered over to her friend who was still recording her older self. "You should keep it down with stuff like that!"

"I can't help it." She wasn't going to move her camera at all. "Seeing you two together like this is so cute! I just can't control myself sometimes." So what if the future Syaoran had his arm around her future self. That's just the sort of thing a boy friend would... what kind of boyfriend was Syaoran to her future sel-

"I'm gonna kill that gaki!" Sakura bag suddenly announced. Sakura wrapped her arms around the bag, trying to muffle the voice, and looked around to make sure no one heard. She had told Kero earlier about the future her and Syaoran, but she left out a minor detail. A detail that would of remained unknown if Tomoyo would shut up about it being so cute. Then maybe she would stop blushing for once that day, and then maybe-

"If I kill the gaki now, he'll never get the chance to ask you out."

Sakura turned a deep red as she began vigorously hitting the bag. She stopped and looked at the bag. Hopefully that would shut him up for a while. Sakura suddenly noticed the camera in her face. Tomoyo began giggling.

Sakura sat back into the seat, and looked at the window, trying to ignore Tomoyo. Why did Kero hate Syaoran anyway. And what business was it of his who she would eventually go out with. Her eyes fell on the younger Syaoran, who sat in the second row in the front of the bus. How could Syaoran possibly like her like that. There was a slight possibility that she could possibly admit to before, but now he wasn't even talking to her anymore. He was back to acting like when they first met. Yesterday after that card disappeared, he went home without a word. Then when he came to school, and she said her usual "Good morning" he ignored her. Did she do something without realizing it?

"Aww, Sakura, don't be so upset. I'm sure Li-kun is still in shock about the whole future thing. He'll be fine soon."

I hope so...

"He better stay as far away from her as possible if he wants even the smallest chance of surviving to puberty."

"Shut up Kero!" She yelled as she continued the recent pounding of the bag.

The bus was silent, and that was when Sakura noticed practically every one on it looking at her.

Sakura laughed nervously and ducked down into the seat.

Not only was that humiliating, but worse yet, the only one who wasn't looking at the spectacle she was making was Syaoran.

**************************

"Ok class," Mr. Terenada projected his voice over the excited chatter of elementary school kids. "You've already received your cabin assignments, and your belongings are being taken to them. However, this year we'll be doing things differently on this school-beach trip. As you can see, girls have been separated from boys."

Every one shrugged this off. It was nothing new.

"During the course of the next three days, the opposite gender will be your rivals. There will be a number of activities and projects you will go through during this trip. Now I've talked it over with the teachers, and its been decided that the winning side will get..."

Mr. Terenada gave the dramatic pause so perfectly, that some students looked like they were about to fall over from leaning forward so much. He grinned. "Excused from all the summer break homework!"

There was a wave of cheers. Break homework was always a pain to everyone.

"Now let me finish." He continued. As soon as he said so, everyone became silent. "The winners will be determined by how many points the side has. Your side will receive one point for each activity you win, so it is essential you try your best in the activities.

Now the first activity will be the only activity today, since we have just gotten here, and were all starving. The goal is to make the best dishes to present before the teachers and fellow class mates. So in other words, its a cooking contest."

Mostly all the boys groaned.

"So since its for the whole class, each side need to make the total of about thirty servings. You have until dinner time, 7:00 o-clock. So get to it."

Everyone began dispersing, a lot of them boys with gloomy faces.

"Its not fair." Sakura heard one boy complain. "This is going to be a girl win, hands down! I don't know how to cook anything but instant foods!"

"Sakura-chan, you can cook some, right?" Chiharu asked as she met up with her.

"Some." Sakura answered.

"You know," Yamazaki suddenly appeared behind Chiharu. "Cooking contest started over 1,000 years ago with iron blacksmiths who had to cook in their smith fires. The problem was that they could only cook for a very little time in their smit-"

"Shut up Yamazaki!" Chiharu yelled before smacking him in the head and dragging him off.

"fire. Their companions and them eventually had to come up with very quick recipes, or their food would burn. Eventually it led to the cooking rivalry known as Iron Chef!"

"That's a lie, right?" Sakura asked as she watched to two walk off.

Naoko turned to Sakura. "It has been years now, and you haven't been able to figure these things out yet?"

"Sometimes I worry about Sakura's future." Rika added.

**************************

Sakura feel onto the bottom bunk with a soft "thunk." The boy side had won the cooking contest. The girls were humiliated, or at least most were. The reasons to the girl's lost were several.

First, every time Sakura ran into Syaoran, say to get a pot filled with water, or to get a daicon radish, Syaoran treated her like when they first met; with a "mild" glare and without saying a word, or he just plain ignored her.

::FLASH::

Sakura: Oh, hi Li-kun! Do you need to use some of this pepper?

Syaoran: ::Ignore::

MINUTES LATER

Sakura: Can I use that pot?

Syaoran: ::passes pot with out a word, or looking at her::

::END FLASH BACK::

That behavior got Sakura to thinking about what was wrong with their friendship. The problem here was she was thinking about it while she was cooking. The result? A ruined tempura batter, and over cooked vegetables. They had to replace Sakura's part of the meal with rice balls made by Rika.

Another reason to their loss? Never go into a cooking competition if you know Li Syaoran is entering it. Thanks to him and his remarkable Chinese dishes, the boys produced meals worthy of a cooking show. In fact, Sakura betted Syaoran **could** start his own cooking show.

"Hey, Sakura."

One by one the girls walked into the cabin. Luckily, they had all been assigned the same cabin-mates as last time.

"Guess what I know?" Naoko smiled mischievously as she sat down on her bed.

"What?"

"Remember the cave story last year?"

Sakura didn't like where this was heading...

"Yeah!" Rika answered enthusiastically.

Naoko smile grew, and she gained a smug look. "Well I did some more research on the area, and I found tons of old stories! Ghost and more!"

"Hoee...."

**************************

Sakura sat next to Syaoran on the sand. The stars were just starting to show.

"Do you feel better, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, I think the ocean air is helping."

Sakura leaned back, into the sand, and watched the full moon. _The rice balls were really appropriate tonight. _ (**_Authors note: Its sort of a tradition in Japan to eat rice balls on nights there is a full moon. Why? Rice balls look like moons I guess_**.) "I still can't believe you'd play such a mean joke on yourself."

"Well believe it. It happened."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think he's mad at me."

Sakura looked at Syaoran confused. "Mad?"

Syaoran sighed. "I'll explain it to you later."

That was a good enough answer, she supposed. Sakura went back to laying in the sand.

"Ok." She responded. "Well, anyway, I'm glad Tomoyo was recording you at the time. Your facial expression when you took a bite of some of that Dim Sum... it was hilarious. If I hadn't been so worried at the time, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from laughing."

"So he didn't put any on your dish?"

"Nope. But even if he did, I don't think I'd react like you did. I think at least half the staff were staring at you."

"Yeah well, it was all over the disk. Totally covering it. Of course, I didn't think much of it, because he blended it in perfectly with the sauce. There was so much that when I ate that bit of it, all I could taste was **IT.**

"Well, I guess only you could think of doing that to yourself. I didn't know you disliked the stuff. It makes sense though; only you know your own, true weakness." Sakura smiled. "And now I do too."

Syaoran gave her a side glance. She was smiling happily. "Don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" She grinned. "However, I wonder what Eriol would do if Tomoyo ever showed him that tape..."

Syaoran cringed at the thought.

"And I wonder another thing too..." Sakura continued. "Where would your younger self of gotten that Yam jelly. I didn't think our school would supply something like that."

(**_Authors note: A little info on Syaoran here. According to CLAMP, Syaoran's favorite food is Dim Sum, and his least favorite, most hated food item is Yam jelly_**.)

**************************

"Hoeeeeeeee!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed on to Tomoyo. Naoko had just finished another ghost story, and Sakura didn't think she could survive much more of this.

"No more ghost stories! Please?!" Sakura begged, still with a death grip on the happily smiling Tomoyo. "Don't you know something other then ghost stories?"

The girl with the glasses looked to Sakura, thoughtful. "Well, there was this one, nice love-type story I liked-"

"Tell that one!"

"Ok." Naoko grinned, and all the girls curled up in their blankets closer. They didn't remember Naoko telling something like a love story.

"A long time ago... say... Oh about 300 years ago, there was a village. In fact the same village that the story of the vampire cat took place in!" Naoko pointed out.

"Don't go back to that, please!" Sakura hid herself under the covers again. According to Naoko, the village used to be right where the camp was located, and that even in this century, there had been deaths of people in the area by the "vampire cat."

Naoko reassured the scared girl. "Don't worry Sakura, I won't.

"Anyway, there was a boy and girl, a bit older then us, but not by too much. They had been best friends since they were young, and that friendship even blossomed to the point of love, but neither of them had admitted it.

So anyway, one day, on a dark and stormy night, an old Kuro Miko came into the village. (**_Author translation: Kuro Miko - a evil or dark Shinto priestess_**) This Miko was collecting the souls of young girls to keep her youth and beauty, and it turned out that since the village was so small, the girl was the only young one in it, so the girl was the miko's target. This would of been fairly simple to get, because most of the time, because to get a soul, you'd just need to kill the person. But the Miko needed souls of girls who drowned in despair. I don't remember the reason why. 

Anyway, after watching the girl for a while, she knew that the boy was always watching out for the girl, and she was seldom left alone. She knew she had to get him out of the way, so se got her familiar, and mean old big ugly white snake, to slip its poisonous venom into his food one day. Within an hour the boy was sick.

No one knew what was wrong with him, and were scared to catch it sickness, so they didn't help. At first, the girl took care of him. His parents had died when he was very young, so there was no one else to take care of him. But then the girls parents feared she too would get sick if she continued to take care of him, so they forbid her to continue.

So just being told she couldn't help him, she ran to the ocean and wept The nights clouds where dark purple, and the waves huge because soon a storm would start. This is when the Kuro Miko approached her.

"Young girl," the Miko said. "I've seen this before, and I know the cure. Only a person who is closest to the victim of the sickness can help. That person is you, is it not?"

The girl nodded, listening intently to the woman.

"Good. This is what they did to cure the people. They had to go to the nearest tori (**_Author translation: those cool little gates at Shinto temples and in the water. They are supposed to be something like spiritual gates to heaven or something. Sorry, I don't know too much about shintoism._**) place their hands on it, and pray, sending their prayers strait through the gate to the gods. Then, if the gods are willing, they will cure the person. It is the only way."

The girl believed every word, and looked out to the water. There was the towns main tori, and the one closest to where the boy lived. Slowly the girl walked out to the water, shed of her outer kimono, and began wading out into the water. The waves were getting bigger, the water deeper, and soon the girl was struggling to keep her head above the water as she swam out to the tori.

The boy, however, sensed something was wrong. He ran out of his house, and saw someone was swimming in the stormy waters. Looking more closely, he knew it was the girl. He ran out there, and immediately began swimming after her, because he knew the water were dangerous, and that the girl wasn't a good swimmer to begin with.

The guy soon swam all the way over there, and grabbed the girls hand right when she got the tori. But as soon as he did get her hand, a big wave came and they both drowned!"

All girls in the room got anime sweat drops. Naoko had practically shouted the last part in an attempt of a better effect. It didn't work.

"Anyway, the two died together, and since they died right at a tori, the gods knew about their death real fast, and about what the Miko tried to do. They punished the Miko then and there with a thunder bolt, and killed her. Now, rumor has it you can go to that tori, place your hand on it, and when you make a wish about a relationship with a guy, the guy and girl who died there will help make it come true!"

The whole room was silent Sakura wasn't sure, but she suspected everyone had the same idea too; Naoko needed to practice telling love stories more.

"That was... it was a nice story." Chiharu grinned.

"Y.. yeah." Tomoyo added.

"I thought you guys might like it!" Naoko smiled sweetly.

"At least it wasn't a ghost story ." Sakura mumbled.

"I wouldn't say that completely." Tomoyo said. "It sounded like at the end, that those two people are haunting the tori."

"You know..." Naoko looked thoughtful. "I think your right Tomoyo."

"Hoeeee!" Sakura jumped on her bed, and pulled her pillow over her head. Something fell from her bed and onto the floor, where Chiharu picked it up.

"Oh! You brought your kawaii lion cub plushy!"

Sakura looked from under her pillow at Chiharu, who was currently squeezing Kero into a hug. Sakura almost forgot how much Chiharu liked plush toys.

"I wish I would of bought one when the story had some." Chiharu commented, looking at Kero who was trying his best to play the "stuffed toy."

"If you want, I can get one from my mother. Her company makes them." Tomoyo, of course.

"Really?!"

"Hey guys!" Rika suddenly yelled from on top of a bunk. She was currently looking out a window. "Come and see this!"

One by one the girls gathered on top of the bunk and looked out the window. First up there was Tomoyo, and instantly her camera appeared in her hands.

"Geeze!" Chiharu climbed up with them followed by Naoko. "You think she was filming Sakura with such enthusiasm!"

Tomoyo giggled, and that's when Sakura had a strong suspicion of what they were looking at.

"Aww, they're so cute." One of them commented.

"Oh my god, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled out from behind her camera. "You have to see this! Hana just pushed Jin into the water!" 

__

I don't want to look. Sakura stayed on her bunk, rooted.

"Ohohohohoooo!" Tomoyo started giggling, and soon the others were too. "I need to get closer!" Tomoyo suddenly announced. Every one in the room gaped at her.

"You can't truly be serious." Rika called after Tomoyo as the girl jumped down off the bunk, and hurriedly began putting on her shoes. "We'll get in trouble if we're caught spying on them!" But as she spoke, Rika was getting off the bunk, and heading for her shoes as well.

"I want to go too!"

"I'm coming!"

"Hoeeee."

**************************

"What did you do that for?" A very wet Syaoran asked as he wiped water from his face and looked to the grinning Sakura.

"Well," she leaned over to get closer. "You said you felt better, and you were just there... and.... and it was hard to resist!"

"Your never going to grow up, are you?"

Sakura grinned in response, leaning even closer. Syaoran suddenly smiled, deviously.

"Well, resist this then." The grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her down with a splash.

"Hoeeeeeeee!"

Sakura sat up in the knee deep water and faced Syaoran, who was grinning.

"Now we're even." He said.

Sakura smiled innocently, before pouncing at him in an attempt to duck him, but her grabbed her and spun her around, restraining her an a strong hold she couldn't get out of, facing away from him.

"I should of known better."

"Ummhmm." He answered.

She felt his head nudge hers to the side and she stretched out her neck as he began kissing her delicately, at the same time loosening his hold.

"Be careful." She warned. "I don't want to have to explain a hikki to Terenada-sensei tomorrow."

Syaoran smiled in between kisses.

**************************

Onshore, under the safe underbrush of several bushes sat five little girls, four of them eagerly watching the couple.

"This is so cute!"

"Don't you think its gotten a.... a bit heavy for us to watch?"

"What's wrong, Rika? This is very educational for us!" Chiharu responded. "It could come in handy in the future!"

"I don't think so..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Rika...." Naoko butted in. "I bet Chiharu can't wait till tomorrow where she can try this out on Yamazaki." She snickered.

"I would never do that with Yamazaki!"

"Why not?"

"We... we're too young."

Sakura sat, her back facing them. She did not need to see her and Syaoran... kissing! And why did they have to talk about it so much? Every time one of them commented, she was sure she grew redder.

How in the world would she and Syaoran end up like that? She loved Yukito... and so did Syaoran! How did they go from that to each other?

A few more giggles erupted from the girls, and even a "Oh my." Sakura turned a shade of darker red. She froze when she heard Tomoyo go "All right Sakura-chan!" How could Tomoyo be so careless with something like that?! Hopefully the others didn't notice the slip.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught Sakura's attention. There, not too far off in the tree, was Ms. Mitzuki. Was she watching... it too?

Mitzuki turned her head to Sakura, and with a smile, winked at Sakura.

SHE KNEW!

Sakura spun away, even more embarrassed. Why was this happening to her. This didn't happed to normal people! Normal people don't see their future selves kissing a future self of a present friend!

**************************

Sakura had her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled in closer as they kissed. She didn't think he was regretting being pushed into the water anymore so much. The broke apart for a moment, but then Syaoran spotted something past her, and frowned.

**************************

"Tomoyo! He's looking this way!" Chiharu said as she started grabbing onto the filming girl.

"Shhh or he'll hear you!"

"It doesn't matter now..." Rika said and pointed towards the couple. Everyone watched in horror as "Jin" began walking towards them.

"What is it, Syaoran?" The older Sakura called out.

__

Crap! Sakura thought to herself. _Why'd she have to use his name? _She could tell by the confused looks on the girls faces that they didn't miss it.

"I thought I saw the reflection of a camera lens!" He yelled back to her.

Everyone automatically glared at Tomoyo, who smiled back meekly.

The branches near them began rustling as he approached, and Sakura closed her eyes, willing to disappear. There was total silence after a moment, and slowly Sakura looked up. There the older Syaoran was looking down at them with a not so happy expression.

A second later, the older Sakura walked up next to him. "Oh...." She said seeing them, eyes going wide.

"Ughh... Hi Hana and Jin-sensei!" Naoko smiled, standing up. Slowly everyone else followed her example. "Nice night for a walk, isn't it?"

"We'll, we better be going back to our cabin now." Tomoyo joined in. "Its rather late now." Slowly Tomoyo was backing up, and suddenly grabbed onto Sakura's hand. all the girls ran off, Tomoyo dragging Sakura, leaving a surprised couple behind.

Everyone was breathing hard when they reached the cabin. 

"I don't think they are following us." Chiharu announced, looking out the window.

Rika looked around worriedly. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nope." Tomoyo smiled, happily she sat down on her bed and begun re-playing her newly recorded S+S moment through her camera. "They'd be too embarrassed to explain the reason of what we were watching."

Sakura fell onto her bunk, face into pillow. Next to her was Kero, stiff as a toy.

__

I knew we were going to be caught.

**************************

Kaho Mitzuki smiled to herself as she watched the older couple walked off.. Things were going to go from interesting to entertaining.


	12. Umi Umi Umi... Syaoran

__

Oui, summmmmmmmeeeer. I love summer. Don't you? ^_^

Sorry about my last chapter's little intro. I was seriously about to start falling asleep when I finished the chapter, and wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I forgot all about stuff I wanted to say like "Sorry I made the card in the last chapter just "disappear". I was stumped with what to do there, so I just skipped it. Oh well, my story." ^_^

Convention was great. I bought a big giant Inu-Yasha Plushy! Its so cute. But what really pisses me off is that it seems Japan does not realize how much of a money maker they are missing. I look through the whole con, and I didn't really find anything of Syaoran. No little pins, no cute plushy, no posters, no anything! I want a Syaoran plushy! And a pin! Its not fair. But anyway, con was nice. I got to see the live action Tokyo Babylon movie, and OH! If any of you out there like other CLAMP shows, you will absolutely LOVE their newest, CHOBITS! Its adorable, and not in the cute Cardcaptor Sakura kind. ::hint:: Quoting the kawaii Chi "Hedeki Hentai!" But I will always love Cardcaptor Sakura, and I think it will always remain my #2 anime.

I'll try to post the next Syaoran Yasha chapter soon. Sorry that's taking so long, it usually doesn't. But I'm just really trying to start turning it from the main Inu Yasha plot. I'm tired of having the same exact stuff happening.

Ok, well bye now. And promise not to flame me about Syaoran in this chapter until you read, ugh, the chapter completely. ::is afraid of getting flames for a certain thing::

**************************

"We'll, we better be going back to our cabin now." Tomoyo joined in. "Its rather late now." Slowly Tomoyo was backing up, and suddenly grabbed onto Sakura's hand. all the girls ran off, Tomoyo dragging Sakura, leaving a surprised couple behind.

Everyone was breathing hard when they reached the cabin. 

"I don't think they are following us." Chiharu announced, looking out the window.

Rika looked around worriedly. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"Nope." Tomoyo smiled, happily she sat down on her bed and begun re-playing her newly recorded S+S moment through her camera. "They'd be too embarrassed to explain the reason of what we were watching."

Sakura fell onto her bunk, face into pillow. Next to her was Kero, stiff as a toy.

__

I knew we were going to be caught.

**************************

Kaho Mitzuki smiled to herself as she watched the older couple walked off.. Things were going to go from interesting to entertaining.

**************************

****

Small Meets Big  


Umi Umi Umi... Syaoran  
(I'm not really creative with my titles, am I?)

Chapter 12

**************************

"Hey Sakura, coming to breakfast?" Rika looked at the usually energetic girl who lay on the bunk staring at the bottom of the bunk above her. Immediately Sakura sat up and smiled at Rika.

She had just figured out what she was going to do.

"Yeah, in a minute Rika." Sakura grinned as she watched Rika leave, then looked at her bed to make sure Kero was asleep. He was snoring soundly.

She quietly climbed off the bed, and began to search her bag. There on the bottom was the plastic bag she was looking for. Ever so slowly, she tried to pull it out without making a sound. However, this didn't work very well, it being plastic, and the ever familiar crinkle filled the cabin.

Exactly 3.5 seconds later, Kero was up and staring at Sakura.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"Noting." She answered as she slowly stood up, bag hidden behind her.

"That wouldn't happen to be my bag of sweet tasty candies behind you, would it?"

Sakura smiled, she couldn't really say "no".

"What were you planning on doing with that?"

Sakura continued to smile as she began searching for a chocolate bar with the little time she had left. It only made a louder noise.

"Sakuraaaaaaa...." He growled.

She finally grabbed one, and tossed the bag back at Kero before running out the door, making sure she shut it behind her.

"Give me back my chocolate bar!" Kero yelled from behind the door. To bad for him he knew he couldn't come out.

Quickly, Sakura headed for where breakfast and the rest of the class was.

**************************

'Jin-sensei' continued to glare at the four little girls as they sat, eating their breakfast of pancakes and other things. They tried not to look like it, but he knew they could sense him glaring at them, and he was glad. If he could make them uncomfortable for spying on him and Sakura last night, by all means he would try.

There was an obvious elbow to his side and he broke his glaring concentrating to face Sakura.

"You don't need to do that."

"But I want to. Unless you want me to think of other ways to get back at them."

Sakura loaded her plate with pancakes. "How old are you again?"

"Who was it last night declaring they will never act their age?" He responded.

"Fine. Go on glaring at them. But I bet you Terenada-sensei will catch on eventually, and he'll probably think your some weird pervert or something." She took in a forkful of pancake after saying so.

Syaoran porpped his head on his hand, and decided not to glare at girls anymore. Although he didn't see how _glaring_ at girls would make someone a pervert.

Movement to the side caught his eye, and he watched as the younger Sakura took her seat next to the other girls. _Sakura late for a pancake breakfast. Its Almost as odd as Kero being late for one._

He felt another jab in the ribs.

"I'm not glaring at them anymore." He loudly whispered back.

**************************

"You know, pancakes were originally-"

Syaoran automatically shut out Yamazaki's usual chatter. He wasn't in the mood. In fact, he felt unusually, what was the word? Oh yeah, grouchy.

In the corner of his eye he spotted Sakura sit down next to Tomoyo. When she began to look his way, he made sure he had his head turned and was looking in the opposite direction.

"Li-kun, are you mad a Kinomotto-san for some reason." Yamazaki asked, finally getting through to Syaoran.

Syaoran gave Yamazaki a side glance. Was it really that obvious? Good. Then maybe even Sakura was getting the message. "No." He answered.

"You sure?" Yamazaki began grinning. "You know, you can always talk to me if your having problems with girls." 

"I am not having problems with girls. In fact, I think I'm doing just fine with the matter."

"What, you got a girlfriend?!" Suddenly Yamazaki seemed to become enlightened. "Sakura..." It was more of a statement then a question.

"No, I DO NOT have a girl friend, and if I did, it wouldn't be her."

"Oh yeah, that's right, your engaged to your cousin." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Arranged marriages are always a bother, aren't they?"

Syaoran grimaced at the mention of _her._

Yamazaki still looked at Syaoran with curious expression as Syaoran decided on the eggs over the pancakes.

**************************

"Ohayou class!" Terenada yelled out to the crowd surrounding him. "You all ready to gain more points?"

There was a loud affirmative yell in response.

"Ok! Our first activity for the day is a relay race! Each side is to pick four people for running, then another for swimming. First team to have the swimmer reach Mitzuki-san out in the water, wins the point! Now start discussing among your selves about who will be the players. You have until eleven o'clock today, and that's when we'll start the race!"

Next to him, Syaoran heard someone move behind him. Then there was a tug at his sleeve.

"Ughh, Li-kun... can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

Syaoran was surprised for a second, then quickly turned around with a stern face. Sakura was there, hands behind her back, looking at her feet.

"Please?" She asked again.

Around him the students were already starting group together, but he suspected it would be another couple of minutes before they really became organized.

"Fine."

She led him off behind the closest tree, which was thoroughly surrounded by bushes. As soon as they where out of view, she spun around, and held out something in front of her.

"Here." She said, eyes still to her feet. "Its... its to say I'm sorry."

Syaoran blink a bit bewildered at the chocolate bar she held out to him. "So... sorry for what?"

"For whatever I did to cause you to act differently to me..." Her head lifted some, but she wasn't looking at him.

She was actually offering him chocolate as an apology when she didn't do anything. "Sakura...." What was he going to say? He had to do something... He leaned back against the tree. and looked at his own feet. "You...." He had to say something. "A candy bar wont help me." He knew she was looking at him now, so he avoided eye contact with her completly. "I... I just..." Could he say it? "I just don't want anything to do with you anymore.."

There was a long pause without a sound until...

"Wha... what?" She clearly didn't expect that response.

"I... I'm done here! Ok? I was only..." he hoped to god she couldn't see his face. "There's no reason for me to pretend to be your friend anymore.." He could feel his hands become fist. "All the cards are captured. I... I lost. There's no reason for me to even talk to you anymore."

"Pre... pretend?" She practically whispered it, and it tore at him. "You...you only pretended to be my friend?" She sounded like she was about to cry at any minute.

He couldn't answer her. All he could do was lower his head more.

Sakura took a step forward. "You... you can't be telling the truth. All this time, you... you were just pretending? You never once considered me your friend? Never?!" She came right up to him, and he couldn't help but look her in the eye. She was crying. "You have to be lying. It... It can't be true!"

He turned away from her. "I'm... not lying. I never was... your friend, and... and I was only using you so I could get a chance at the cards!"

A moment later a few twigs snapped, and he listened to her run away.

Syaoran slid down till he was sitting on the ground, placed his head in his hands. He paused for a second, and brought a hand in front of his eyes. It was wet. He was actually crying.

**************************

Sakura walked around some more, behind trees this time. Her younger self was missing. She had already looked in the cabin, where Kero had nothing to say but stuff about candy, and then after the rant about candy, he started questioning her about what exactly happened between her and Syaoran on all those Cardcaptor missions when he wasn't there.

Suddenly, while rounding one of the cabins, Sakura heard a sound. It sounded like someone crying. Sakura quickly found the source sitting behind a tree. There she was, six years younger, and crying.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" She asked her younger self.

The girl jumped in surprise, and quickly began whipping her face as she stood up.

"Its nothing Ha... Hana-san."

"But why are you crying then?" The older girl leaned over to be eye level with the younger girl.

"L..." She looked away from her older self as she whipped the rest of her hears off her sleeve. "A wasp... or maybe it was a bee. I don't really know which, but one stung me.... But I'm alright now." Sakura forced a smile to the older girl.

A smile the older one knew all too well.

"Ok. Well Tomoyo-chan and the others are looking everywhere for you. I think they want you to be the swimmer."

"They do?"

The older Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yep. I think everyone thinks your the best swimmer for the girl's side."

"Oh." The younger girl responded. "Well, I guess I better go find them... thanks." she began to walk in the direction of the beach, but suddenly stopped. "H... Hana-sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is... Is Li-kun the swimmer for the boy's side?"

The older Sakura paused before answering. There was no doubt now. "No, K.. Kinomoto-san. Li-kun was asked, but he didn't want to."

"Oh." Sakura said before running off.

**************************

"Ok, ready..." Terenada had an arm up, and a whistle in his mouth. A second later the loud whistle was heard, and the relay race begun. Sakura watched as two students she didn't know very well, began running to their goal, a good quarter mile away, up a hill.

"This is starting to be bad." She said.

"What is? " Syaoran responded as he watched the young girl take the lead. "The race, or other things." 

"Other things." She paused before continuing in a low voice. "I found the younger me crying. I never cried on this trip, and I never was stung by a bee like she claimed."

"Do you know what happened?" He looked at Sakura.

"I... I suspect it had something to do with you. Younger you that is. I think... I don't know what I think, but what ever it was, I found myself crying, because of it."

Syaoran was silent for a while. "I'll talk with him."

"Do you know what he did?"

"... Maybe."

**************************

Syaoran sat about 50 yards away from the water's edge, and Sakura. The whole class was waiting for the runners to get there so the final part of the race, the swimming part, would get going.

So he had blushed at her in the past. That didn't account for much. People blush when they're embarrassed, didn't they? It didn't mean he actually liked her. 

Syaoran slouched down more, and rested her head on his knees. But why was he feeling so miserable now?

Sakura began looking his way again, and he lowered his eyes. 

**************************

Tomoyo lowered the camera, and looked with concern at Sakura. Something had to have happened. Sakura looked sadder, and Syaoran's attitude had changed from rude to... to depressed. And just now when Sakura looked at him... Something must of happened between them, and she missed it.

But... it didn't seem like something she would of called cute.

Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran, a bit mad. Why'd he have to act like such a jerk.

She would just have to devise a way to make things back to what she knew as normal.

There were loud cheers as a boy and a girl suddenly appeared running, and heading strait for the two players waiting at the water. It was time to tape Sakura, even if she was upset.

**************************

Sakura prepare to get in the water as Hotaru, the last runner for the girl's side, approached. The short but fast girl slowed down a bit after getting on the sand, but managed to stay ahead of the boy's runner, and tag Sakura's hand, starting her turn.

Sakura waded quickly out till the water reached up to her knees, and dived in, hearing to boy's swimmer just getting in the water. She could hear cheers and shouts from the shore, but concentrated everything on reaching Ms. Mitzuki. Quickly she swam through the water, taking stroke after stroke, trying not to think of anything but her goal of one of her favorite teachers.

Sakura suddenly noticed there where a lot of shots of "Sakura!" from the shore, and she looked above the water for a second to see the had swam _past_ Ms. Mitzuki, who was smiling at her a good ten yards away. Not to far, the boy's swimmer was catching up.

Sakura immediately began swimming again, swimmer her fastest towards the teacher. Finally she grabbed the teacher's hand and broke to the surface. Four seconds later, the boy swimmer reached them.

"Good job, the both of you." The teacher smiled.

Sakura managed to smile back, and looked back to the beach were a crowd of girls had gathered, already chanting her name. It was a nice long swim back. Out to the side, away from the girls, Syaoran still sat, but she couldn't see anything more, she was too far off.

Did he mean it?

Overhead Sakura heard a squawk, and she turned her head to watch a sea gull land on the red wood of the tori. The tori was only a few yard away, but up close it looked bigger then she assumed it was. In fact, it looked as high as a one story house, and that was the part above the water.

The bird was joined by another gull, and Sakura's eyes grew wide as the Tori seemed to glow for a few seconds.

Naoko's voice found it's self in the back of her head. _"Rumor has it you can go to that tori, place your hand on it, and when you make a wish about a relationship with a guy. The guy and girl who died there will help make it come true!" _

"I wonder if that's true..."

Sakura looked back the shore. Syaoran was no longer sitting where he was.

"Sakura!" She could hear them yelling for her.

She took one last glace at the tori before beginning to swim back. Could she have imagined it glowing?

**************************

"Sakura won it for us!" Tomoyo cheered. "We finally have a point!" She had her camera centered on Sakura as a few of the other girls got her a towel.

"You know," Chiharu began as she handed Sakura s soda. "You had me worried there when you were swimming off course."

"Yeah. For a second there, I was worried that the guys were going to win this one."

"That would only be possibly if the guys had Li-kun swimming." Naoko commented.

Rika looked thoughtful too. "I wonder why he didn't."

Chiharu gave them a devious grin. "Maybe he got cramps from breakfast!"

"You think so?"

Sakura looked down as she began walking back to the cabin, unaware that Tomoyo was watching her every step of the way.

**************************

Tomoyo smiled in finally finding her target She had been looking for him every where since the swimming race after lunch, but he had totally disappeared, and skipped dinner, as well as the second activity for the day. But no one, not even the great Li Syaoran, could hide forever from the all seeing eyes of Tomoyo Daidoji.

Tomoyo slowly approached the brown haired boy from behind, and managed to get right behind him without him noticing at all. Tomoyo grinned, happy with herself. She rarely got to sneak up behind him, and only was able to do so when he was... distracted.

Tomoyo looked at the boy. He sat, staring off at nothing. He looked worst then Sakura. _Well, he better be, after making her like that._

"Oh, here you are Li-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you!" She practically yelled with fake enthusiasm, causing the poor boy to jump about three feet in the air. He spun around, the surprise in his eyes instantly turning to a glare as he looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"Ohhh, nothing. I just want to know what you did to Sakura." She answered "innocently."

He turned away, and crossed his arms. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Reeeeally." Tomoyo wasn't going to let him brush it off like that. "Then why is my Sakura-chan looking so depressed, and even about to cry when someone mentions you!"

"I told you, I didn't do anything to her!" He was loosing his patience with her. "I just told her something, and that was it!"

Now she was getting somewhere. Syaoran had turned his face back away from her. "And what, I ask, did you tell her?"

"That is really none of your business, Dai-do-ji-san." He spat back, emphasizing every sylable of her name.

"Anything to do with Sakura is my business." Tomoyo knew she beginning to get a dangerous tone in her voice. Syaoran either wasn't noticing it, or didn't care.

"Why you st-" She was cut off by the appearance of the older Syaoran. She paused in the middle of talking. Syaoran, oblivious to the entrance of his older self, went on...

"Well go on! Say what you were going to sa-" The older Li took the younger's arm, pulling him back. 

"Go on back to Sakura, Tomoyo. I'm going to talk with him."

"Let go of me you freaking idiot! Isn't it obvious I don't want to talk to _anyone_ right now!?"

Tomoyo looked at them both once more before giving in. "I hope you'll be able to get sense in him. If you can't, then your just a hopeless cause."

The older Syaoran just ignored her comment as he held onto younger Syaoran. "Just go Tomoyo." Then, "And I don't want to catch you and your camera around me either."

"Don't worry!" She yelled back, already out of site from the trees. "Li-kun isn't cute unless he's with Sakura!"

"Let go of me!" 'Little' Syaoran yelled once more, this time attempting to kick him. The bigger lifted him up by the shirt and brought him to eye level. "You and me have got to have a talk." He said as he began carrying the 'kid' to a better 'talking spot.'

**************************

"Sakura," Chiharu had her head rested on Sakura's bunk as she looked at the girl. "Are you ok? You haven't really said anything all day."

Sakura stopped watching the bottom of the top bunk, and turned to face her friend.

"I'm ok." She said quietly. "I just don't think I'm feeling too well."

Chiharu sat up strait. "You want me to go get a teacher?"

"No." Sakura turned over again, and studied the boards of the bunk over head once again. "I'll be fine."

"Anyone want to hear anymore stories?" Naoko asked out loud.

For once Sakura didn't care. Maybe it would take her mind of things...

"Ok." She responded, getting a few really odd looks from people.

Chiharu grinned. "Now I know for a fact Sakura-chan isn't feeling well. She actually wants to hear a scary story!"

"All right! Then I should make it a good one." Naoko was grinning ear to ear as every prepare to get comfortable for the story.

Next to her, Sakura felt Kero snuggle against her. She assumed he was trying to make her feel better. She didn't really know if it helped much.

"Hey, Naoko-chan." Sakura asked quietly, but everyone heard her. "Can you tell that one about the tori again?"

**************************

Syaoran set his kid version down on the side of a nice sandy dune before sitting down next to him. The younger had pretty much giving up on struggling after all his attempts to escape failed, so the older Syaoran was pretty confidant that the 'kid one' wouldn't try it anymore.

He leaned back into the sand, and looked at the sky. It was a nice night with a quarter moon, and being so far from the city brought the stars out more. Now all he needed was for the other to talk-

"Well, arn't you going to begin your "talk?"" The p.o.ed tint in the boy's voice was still there. Man, he hopped he wasn't this bratty to everyone when he was younger.

"I was thinking you could."

"Well your not too bright, are you?"

"I don't remember putting myself down this much when I was younger."

"Well, your not going to be me, so it doesn't count."

The older continued to watch the sky. At least the conversation was sort of underway now. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't... I don't love Sakura!"

"Why were you so hesitant in saying it then?"

He could hear the 'Minnie Him' move around in frustration. "I DON'T!"

Syaoran (the elder one) was silent... for a bit. "If you don't have feelings for her, then why are you acting like this?" There was silence, and he didn't think there was going to be an answer, so he continued. "Look, I've been trying to think of the reasons your acting like this, and I came up with a few. Its alright for you to like her. No one will be pissed at you."

"... I don-"

"Look ok? Do you really think you can lie to yourself?" Ok, so his last comment there was a bit ironic, but it still made sense either way. He sat up, and looked at the younger one. The younger was clearly was upset at the moment. Syaoran smiled. "I think I feel like an older brother right now for once." He saw the younger Li look at him for a second in interest. "Here I am, talking girl problems with what feels like a little brother... and a really annoying one."

"I'm not your little brother." There was that attitude again.

"Your right. Your me. Though you may not think so, but I know what your going through. I went through it, it was just a few months later from now. I totally would not accept my feelings for her. It was driving me crazy."

"...And what did you do?"

Older Syaoran smiled, and leaned back into the dune. "I kept on denying it until it was almost too late. I didn't accept it until I thought I lost her."

The younger looked startled. "What happened?!"

Older Syaoran looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I shouldn't keep telling you stuff about the future, but I'll give you a hint. I never, to this day, go near an elevator with black haired foreigners around."

The response was a quizzeled look.

"I don't let Sakura near those two when they mix either."

The younger was still confused. And Syaoran smiled again. Let him try to figure it out.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. The waves were actually very soothing. If Syaoran didn't watch it, he thought he'd actually fall asleep there.

"Ugh... what about...Yukito..."

"Yukito?" He actually hadn't thought about that in so long. The younger nodded his head vigorously, with a very serious expression.

"You don't have to worry about Yukito. He thinks of both you and Sakura as younger siblings, and nothing else. In fact, you know Yukito is Yue now, right?"

Little Syaoran nodded his head.

"Well, you are partially attracted to him because of that magic." He saw the eyes of his younger self grow bigger in understanding. "And, well, that, and Yukito's just a nice guy. Besides, you don't... man, I can't believe I was actually..." He saw his younger self watching his every move. Syaoran sweat dropped. They really didn't need to get into a homosexuality subject. "Well, ahh, Yukito and Sakura's brother have been sort of a thing, so you really don't want to get involved in that. Especially because that jerk who Sakura calls a brother already thinks you..." Syaoran suddenly smiled again. "You know, I think Sakura's brother can actually predict what will happen in the future ."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how he wants you to "stay the hell away" from his little sister right?

Little Syaoran nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, how do you think his reaction was to when Sakura told him we were going out?"

The boys eyes grew big. "She told him?"

"Yep. I had to hide for about a week until her father finally calmed him down. And for months after he was always going 'I knew it! I knew it form the moment I saw the stinking gaki!' So I guess he predicted I'd get along with his Kaijuu a little too well from the beginning."

"Ohh." There was a pause of silence between the two, until finally the younger asked another question. "What about, Mom, and the clan, and..." he seemed to gulp at the next word. "Meilin?"

Syaoran turned his head to hide his smile from the kid. The was way too amusing. "Oh, them." The boy seemed to be leaning forward, he defiantly wanted to know. "The Clan disowned me."

The boy's eyes practically popped out of his head, and he fell over to the side.

"I'm just joking!" He didn't need him to faint right now.

The boy sat up, glaring.

"Actually, Mother loves Sakura to death. Well, at least the best she can show it. Of course, the horrid four (his sisters) think she's the cutest thing. And the Clan members, well they weren't too happy at first, but once they met her, they were ok with it."

"... And.... Meilin?"

"Don't worry about her. In fact, in the time before I got together with Sakura, Meilin was in fact trying to set me and Sakura up. She called off the whole engagement and everything."

"SHE DID?! MEILIN?!"

Maybe that was a bit too big of a shocker for him.

"Yep, she really did that."

"I don't believe you."

"Go ahead and believe what you like."

Young Syaoran fell back in content, and started to watch the stars like the older. After a few minutes, the older one actually asked.

"What exactly did you tell Sakura?"

The boy was silent. Perhaps he wouldn't give an answer-

"I... I told her that all this time I was actually pretending to be her friend to make it easier to get the cards."

Older Syaoran was actually rather surprised. "I think I actually underestimated you. I didn't think I could ever say that to her."

The boy was silent, and a troubled look was on his face.

"You know, take how you feel, and multiply that by, oh, about ten, and you'd get a pretty good idea of what Sakura is feeling right now. you know how gullible she can be." The boy remained silent as Syaoran began to stand up. "You should really think about what to say to her."

__

And think about how Tomoyo will kill you if you don't. He thought to himself as he left the 'kid-him' to reminisce about what he now knew.

**************************

Sakura tried to walk as quietly as possible as she passed the teacher's cabin. All the lights were out, so everyone was most likely asleep, but she wasn't going to risk it.

"Again Sakura, I will ask you what your doing out here sneaking around at night!" Kero complained as he flew next to her. "It can't be a good, logical reason unless we are looking for something to eat, which I know we aren't because we passed the cooking area quite a while back.

"Shhh, Kero." She hushed him as her foot finally touched the sand, allowing her to begin running.

"Why are we going to the water?" Kero asked grumpily.

"I'm going to go make a wish on the tori."

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"

"Shhh!" Sakura put a finger to her lips in an attempt to quiet him.

"You didn't actually believe that Naoko's story was true, did you?"

"You don't know if it is or not, but there's one way to find out."

"You are really gullible, you know that Sakura."

But Sakura wasn't listening anymore. She was busy stripping her clothes off to get down to her bathing suit. After doing so, she folded all her clothes into a pile.

"Your serous?!" Kero yelled as he watched Sakura begin to walk into the water.

**************************

The young Syaoran was still thinking on the dune, when he heard a noise. He quickly looked over the sand towards the water, and almost fell over in surprise when he saw it was Sakura and the Clow card guardian.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Kero yelled after her. The girl was wading into the water, and in her swimsuit. What was she doing?

"SAKURA!" Kero yelled.

**************************

Sakura was now swimming, the water now well deeper then her height. 

"Sakura!" Kero yelled again. "you really shouldn't be swimming at night, no matter how good a swimmer you are! You should always have someone with you when you swim."

"Its alright Kero," She said between strokes. "I have you here, so I'm not swimming alone. It will be alright."

Kero continued flying above her, nervous. He didn't like this at all. Not at all. "As soon as you touch the tori, were going strait back, right?"

"Yes Kero." She reassured him. "As soon as I touch it, we can go back."

"This is about the gaki, isn't it? It has to be!" Sakura didn't answer, and they were now getting near to the tori. "Its all his stinking fault. You already know your going to be with him in the future, so why are you doing this?!"

"I have to."

She slowed down and began chopping in the water when she was within a yard from the tori. In a second, she could make her wish. Sakura looked up at the tori in awe. She was even closer now, and it was amazing. Not only in sheer size, but in the lighting too. The moon light was hitting it at just the right angle, and it gave off a ghostly glow. 

Ghost. Sakura had to stay strong. So the Tori may be haunted, but if it was, the ghost were good ghost, so she really didn't have nothing to worry about. She hoped.

She reached out a hand, and began to touch its barnacle covered wood, when suddenly-

"Sakura! This is a-"

The Tori immediately began to grow brighter, and suddenly what were once small waves around her began to grow bigger. She clutched onto the side of the Tori as the waves began to get violent.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled.

Suddenly, above her, a ghostly glowing woman appeared, but Sakura knew it wasn't a the girl's ghost, even if she was dressed in the traditional robes. The whole area now seeped of a card aura, and this was no doubt the card.

Another wave crashed against her. It was hard to believe that a minute ago there were practically none. The card above her began smiling wickedly. Sakura reached for her wand key, but suddenly she realized she didn't have her cards.

**************************

__

Oui, a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. ^_^''. But ugh, I'm, its been shorter time them my last update, hasn't it? Don't worry. This cliff hanger is soo good to me, as soon as I finish editing and posting this chapter, I'm gonna start writing the next! ^_^ Sorry about it not having as many funny moments. I don't even think there were any jokes in it. It was a pretty serious chapter, or at least as serious as I've gotten in this story. Oh well, be sure to tell me what you think, and tell me what you want to see in future chapters


	13. Problems Can Be Easily Solved in the Rig...

****

I am sorry everyone. I know it has been months since my last update. You just have to continue being patient with me. School did start, and this year I took a serious approach to it *still can't believe she did* and I've been really really busy, and haven't really found time to write. This chapter here has been in my folder for at least two months half finished, and I didn't even touch it. Then I smacked myself, and told myself to get busy and quit abusing all of you. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm still continuing the story, although updates are going to be rare. I'll try to get better at them.

Thank you all for waiting so long. Here you go!

***************************

She reached out a hand, and began to touch its barnacle covered wood, when suddenly-

"Sakura! This is a-"

The Tori immediately began to grow brighter, and suddenly what were once small waves around her began to grow bigger. She clutched onto the side of the Tori as the waves began to get violent.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled.

Suddenly, above her, a ghostly glowing woman appeared, but Sakura knew it wasn't the girl's ghost, even if she was dressed in the traditional robes. The whole area now seeped of a card aura, and this was no doubt the card.

Another wave crashed against her. It was hard to believe that a minute ago there were practically no waves. The card above her began smiling wickedly. Sakura reached for her wand key, but suddenly she realized she didn't have her cards.

**************************

****

Small Meets Big  


Problems Can Be Easily Solved in the Right Atmosphere

Chapter 13

**************************

"Sakura!" Kero yelled. Sakura noticed that his voice was deeper as she grasped to the tori. Another wave came. Kero had transformed to Keroberous. 

"Try to grab me!" He yelled out as he flew close to her, reaching out his front paw.

**************************

Syaoran was up and running to the water. Sakura was in trouble, and it didn't look good. What was she doing going our there like that if she knew there was a Clow card?

He snatched out a scroll from his pocket, and immediately began chanting in Chinese. When he reached the water, he ran on it.

(A/N: Syaoran can really walk on water. Its true. Look at the 4th manga volume. ^_^)

**************************

Sakura reached out for Kero's paw. A second later, she was firmly holding onto Keroberous' leg as he began to move her away from the tori.

"Kero!" She yelled in warning. Below then the water was beginning to swell, and suddenly shot upward. Sakura tightened her grip on Kero, but she felt the water solidtize (A/N: I think I made up that word. Gomen) , and wrap around her leg. It suddenly yanked on her, and that was all she needed to loose her grip.

"Sakura!" She heard Kero yell as she was pulled under the rolling waves.

**************************

Syaoran ran, jumping over some of the waves at times, till he was finally where Kero was, flying around yelling at the water for Sakura. The second Syaoran was near the spot that she disappeared from, he threw away his ofuku scroll, and dived in.

**************************

Sakura couldn't do anything. The card had a tight hold on her legs and arms. She could barely move a muscle, it was squeezing so tight.

Suddenly she felt something begin to wrap around her throat.

__

Please no.... She thought as it began to get a good hold of her neck, and then slowly squeeze.

**************************

Syaoran swam as fast as he could. He was just feet away from her when he felt something grab a hold of his arm, and pull him towards Sakura. However, as it did so, it began to wrap around him.

__

No! He couldn't let this happen. But as he thought so, it wrapped around even more of his body, rendering him from moving.

Next to him Sakura was struggling to stay alive. Any second and she could-

Syaoran snapped his head around. Something else was there. There was suddenly a giant flash of blinding light. He was sightless for a second, but the next thing he knew he was free. He didn't give the light a second thought before he wrapped an arm around Sakura and began swimming to the surface.

As soon as he broke the Surface, Kero flew down, and assisted in helping him and Sakura onto his back, and as fast as possible. As soon as Syaoran had Sakura securely on Kero's back, Kero hauled them out of there.

Syaoran looked down at Sakura who lay motionless in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she looked unconscious, or even dead.

"Sakura!" He called, slightly shaking her. She had to be ok. "SAKURA!"

His felt his heart skip when she slowly flickered her eyes open.

"Li...kun?" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, holding her in a tight embrace. "Don't ever do something like that again."

Syaoran continued to hug her as Keroberous began to circle in the air to land. He had chosen a place a bit of from the cabins, and far from the water.

Syaoran gently slid onto the ground, still holding Sakura. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded her head as he continued to hold her against him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

They were like that for several minutes while Keroberous tolerated it. So the Gaki was hugging his mistress. She was just through a lot. And anyway, there was plenty of time to get back at the Gaki later. However, it was hard for Kero to keep his temper seeing them. This was all the stinking brats fault to begin with.

Sakura suddenly took a step back. "Li-kun." She was avoiding looking at his face. "Why did you come to... to save me?"

There was no reason for him to lie anymore. In fact, he was mad with himself now for doing so before. "Because... because Sakura. Your my friend... A friend that if I lost, I don't really know what I'd do."

"But you said..."

"It was a lie. I was a idiot earlier. Afraid of things I-"

He would of continued if the air was knocked from his lungs when she threw herself at him. He fell over as she continued to hug him.

"I knew it! I knew it I KNEW IT!" She kept repeating.

Syaoran was beat red at the moment, and Kero was on his last nerve.

"We.... we should go tell the others about the card. I don't think its one of their cards, so they can handle it better." Syaoran managed to say, standing up and pulling Sakura's arms off of him. "I don't think we want to see that card act in the day time when our class is swimming.." He said as he began quickly walking away.

Sakura quickly got up, and followed after him. Before long she caught up just as the cabins were beginning to get in sight.

Syaoran kept stealing glances at Sakura as she happily walked next to him. He still he still needed to apologize.

"Sakura..." He said looking strait ahead.

She responded with a "hmmmm?"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For... making you cry earlier." He answered in a quieter tone.

He looked at her again, and he saw she was smiling at him. "Its alright Li-kun."

**************************

Minutes later...

Sakura followed Syaoran's example, and crouched down next to him as they watched the two teacher's cabins.

"Ok." He whispered. "You're going to have to go get you, and I'll go get me."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. What he just said sounded totally insane.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She said, her smiling only getting bigger.

Syaoran decided he was going to try and ignore it. At least she was ok. If things went differently minutes ago, she may of not been there anymore...

"Anyway, if someone else finds you in there, I don't know... just say you were scared to death of ghost or something, and you wanted to see 'Hana-sensei.'"

Sakura nodded. "Right! I got it."

Syaoran began to get up. "And be careful." He said as he started heading towards the male teachers' cabin.

Sakura nodded again, and embarked on the other cabin.

"I wonder if we'll get caught." Kero pondered out loud to no one in particular. He was busily flying next to Sakura, and didn't want to leave her side at the moment.

Sakura tiptoed to the door, and slowly began tuning the handle. It opened with a slight squeak, which compared to the silence around her seemed as loud as someone yelling. It was at that point Kero decided it was best to stay behind.

**************************

__

*LittleGreenWolf is searching desperately for her pre-written part of this chapter* I CAN'T FIND MY FAN FICTION FOLDER!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *Finds her Kawaii Eriol/Syaoran folder at her feet* Oh! There it is! But I'm missing a couple pages! *doesn't remember what she wrote there...* Oh well! *continues typing* ^_^

**************************

Inside where some beds with sleeping forms. The sounds of light breathing filled there air. Ever so slowly she began to tiptoe through the room, and almost screamed when one of the sleepers sat up.

Mitzuki-sensei sat, smiling at her, and pointing to a bed in the corner.

Sakura nodded a "thanks" with a smile and walked over to the bed.

There was her future self, sleeping with a smile. Sakura stood staring at the girl. She still couldn't believe SHE would grow up to be this pretty.

She carefully began shaking the older girl, whispering "Sakura-san, you need to get up."

No answer, the girl just turned to her side with a grunt. She wasn't awake.

"Pleeeease." Sakura continued, shaking the girl. She should of brought Kero with her.

"I don't want to wake up yet, Syaoran." The girl suddenly, said in a half daze as she sat up. Sakura stood rigid and turned red as she stared at the girl who was rubbing her eyes. It couldn't mean what she thought. _Syaoran just comes to wake her up in the mornings... that has to be it_. Yet she continued to blush.

The older girl's eyes suddenly went wide in seeing her. She was awake. "Sakura?"

"We... Sy-Li-kun and I, we really need your help."

The older girl threw off her covers and stood up in her black pajama outfit of a tank top and pants of with silver stars. Not something Tomoyo made. Store-bought...

"What is it?" She whispered as she followed her younger self to the door.

****

Both Lis stood outside the female instructor's cabin.

"What's taking them so long?" The younger of the two asked.

"My guess is that she's having a problem waking Sakura up." Big Syaoran answered. "She can be... well, just very hard to wake up sometimes."

"How often do you wake he-" He stopped seeing the door open.

"What is it?" The older Sakura asked. Both of the older Cardcaptors turned to the younger...

****

Sakura watched the tori where she had almost drowned less the an hour ago. There was no indication of the danger it held.

"Whatever happens, you two are to stay here." The older Syaoran was saying. Beside the younger Sakura, the older Sakura already had the star wand out. When would she get such a wand.

"But why can't we go with you!?" Syaoran demanded.

The older one looked like he was trying not to lose his temper. Already the younger Li had demanded that he go with them, several times, and had gotten the same answer each time.

"How about this. Right now, you are us in the past. Right? Well this never happened. At this moment we were sleeping in our beds in the little cabins, and there was never a card at the stupid tori. You really don't need to be involved with this. If one of you were to get injured in this fight, it could radically change what we know as the present."

Younger Syaoran looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We can't risk that happening."

"Will you need me?" Kero asked from the younger Sakura's shoulder.

Syaoran looked hard in thought. Kero stood less of a risk of getting hurt, and he seemed to have a pretty good understanding of the situation.

"You just can't get hurt Kero." The older Sakura said. Already Kero was beginning to transform.

"I'd say go back to the cabins, but I don't think you'll do that." The teen boy said to both of them, but looking at Syaoran. "Just don't try to get involved, no matter what you see."

****

"So do you actually grow some brains, gaki?" Kero in the giant lion form asked as he flew towards the tori.

"Kero..." Sakura warned.

"What, I can't ask a simple question?"

"He doesn't change at all, does he?" Syaoran bemusedly noted.

"I guess not." Sakura answered as she looked ahead. So far nothing seemed wrong with the tori. As the came closer to it, she now begun to feel slight traces of the card, and then suddenly, there was a glowing woman in a Japanese kimono on top of the tori.

"The card..." She whispered.

"I'd say its pretty confident with itself to show itself so soon. You two have to watch out-" Kero just finished when suddenly he had to dive down in the air to avoid being blasted away by the stream of water that shot at them.

__

So its a water elemental. Sakura thought to herself as Kero continued dodging the water with seemly no problem, but he would tire eventually. _These cards are made to be stronger then mine, so Watery would be no match for it if this is the water elemental of the new deck. _She would need to use a different card, but the problem was, what would hold the water.

She tightened her grasp as Keroberous was suddenly knocked to the side as a pillar of water knocked into his side. After a few seconds he was able to regain control, and he flew up high above what seemed to be out of the card's reach.

Capturing Watery had been hard enough, but then it had been in an aquarium, on land. Here, out in open water, the card had the advantage. She didn't think a freezer would suddenly pop up that would be able to hold this card, but... it probably depended on the salt in the water. She could still try freezing the card.

"I'm going to try something." She announced as she reached for her cards. "Ugh, Syaoran, can you make sure I don't fall off?" If she used her cards both her hands would be full.

Syaoran wrapped and arm around her waist in a firm hold, and instanly she felt more confident, and less likely to fall off.

She took out two cards, and returned the cards to her pocket. She then grabbed her wand and threw her two cards above her head. "Windy! Freeze! Turn that card on the tori into ice!"

As soon as the top of her wand hit the two cards, there before her were the cards. The elegant swirly form of Windy, and the icy fish form of Freeze shot at the woman. The card suddenly got sly grin on her face, and then a giant barrier of ocean water surrounded the tori, blocking off the cards. Now the card was no longer visible. 

Unexpectedly from behind, another pillar shot at Keroberous, and caught him off guard. The water hit strait on, and violently knocked him to the side. Sakura felt herself thrown from Kero, and now in the air. Syaoran shot forward and grabbed her hand with his. She couldn't help but smile at him as he began to pull her back up.

"Here comes another!" Keroberous abruptly yelled as he tried to avoid the next shot of water without throwing Sakura off as Syaoran continued trying to bring her back up.

Sakura was hit with the spout of water, and the force from it broke Syaoran's hold on her hand.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled at her as she fell to the barrier of water below.

She hit the wall of water with a splash, the coldness of it making it feel like hundreds of needles were piercing her skin, but then suddenly she was falling through air again. She was inside the barrier, and still falling. The tori was now on about fifty feet away, and at the rate she was going...

A bright light filled the air and she felt hands on her arms, and her decent begin to slow. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see the transparent forms of a young man and woman slowly guiding her to the tori. The lightly set her down on it, and smiled at her before letting her go.

Sakura lowered herself down on the Tori, and knelt, not trusting her feet on the slippery surface. The ghostly forms where on either side of her, glowing warmly, and she realized she didn't have any fear of them. Here two real ghost were next to her, and she wasn't afraid!

Ahead of he, on the opposite end on the tori, was the card.

The ghost beside her became white blurs as they shot forward. She saw each ghost grab onto the card, and begin lifting it off the tori. The barrier of water above her suddenly broke apart, and she clutched onto the tori as the water came down on her. Seconds later she looked around again, alright. The barrier around her was gone, and the sea suddenly looked calm.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled from Kero as the yellow lion approached.

Above the ghost continued to lift the card, but she could see their light flickering She could sense they wouldn't be able to keep the card contained very much longer.

"Freeze! Windy! Surround the card!"

The two cards came from beside Syaoran and Kero, and began to circle the ghost and the card. They continued moving in a circle until you couldn't see inside the round globe they made. They all of a sudden stopped, and Sakura watched as they lowered the stiff, icy form of the card onto the tori. The ghost smiled down on her from above.

"Unknown card, escaped from thy master,   
I command you,   
Seal onto me!"

She slammed her wand against the card after saying those words, and a swirl of smoke began to surround her. Seconds later where the humanoid form of the card used to be, a card was in its place.

Sakura leaned forward, picked it up. On it was the same woman in a kimono that she had just defeated. Below she read out "The Sea."

She held the card to her chest, and looked up to where the ghost were. They were hugging each other as they continued to smile at her.

"Thank you!" She grinned. "You helped me so much!"

The nodded happily, before suddenly fading away.

__

So Naoko's story may of had some truth to it.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called as Keroberous rode down beside the tori. Sakura didn't even hesitate as she jumped into Syaoran's arms.

****

Tomoyo happily filmed Sakura as she hit the volleyball to the teacher's side of the net. There the ball was sent back to the students side, where they would send it back and forth until it finally hit the ground.

Tomoyo grinned. Sakura was back to her old self, although she hated missing Syaoran's apology. She bet it was something else, but no one would tell her about it! She sighed. Hopefully, one day, she would know what happened between the two.

Tomoyo continued to smile gleefully as Sakura suddenly tripped into Syaoran, and they both fell to the ground. Syaoran was a bright red as he began to get back up.

"All right! I have the results now!" Terenada sensei announced as he came onto the beach. Every student stopped what they were doing. Syaoran just happened to be helping Sakura up at the moment, and let go of her hand when he realized he had been holding it for a while.

"Its time you find out what side won!" At that the kids began gathering around the teacher.

They had just finished the last activities in that day. All the scores were known except for the judging on the cooking contest for breakfast that day. So far both sides were tied, six points each.

"The winning side of that doesn't have to do homework over the break is... the boy's side!"

All the girls groaned over the cheering of the boys. Sakura let out a disappointed "hoee" but turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Congratulations Syaoran. All your great cooking really made the difference."

The boy just went back to his usual shade of red.

****

****

-_-; Yeah, the ending there was kind of rushed. I wanted to finish off the beach trip in the chapter, so that's why. And I was excited with FINALLY getting this chapter finished. Sorry if some of you thought the whole ghost thing was stupid. I wanted to tie in Naoko's story somehow. Until next time, and there WILL, eventually be a next time. I just need to start making more time for writing.


End file.
